Ensina-me
by Ni Hyuuga
Summary: Ensinar e aprender nunca foi tão prazeroso! Shortfic NejiHina.
1. Capítulo 1

**Yo minna :D Como foi a virada de ano de vocês? Muito emocionante? Cheia de metas? Com várias pessoas bonitas?**  
**Se sim, que invejinha¬¬ A minha foi razoável! Fiquei socada em casa, rodeada por meus pais, meu irmão mais velho e minha irmã mais nova! Nem deu pra ver os fogos direito, não deu pra fazer metas, e ainda por cima, quase fui assassinada pela criança assassina do fogos de artifício, que mirou bem em mim na hora de soltar essa coisa! É, foi linda a minha virada de ano, não é mesmo?(notem o tom da ironia^.~). Além de tudo isso, minha avó ainda desligou o telefone na minha cara enquanto eu dava feliz ano novo pra ela! É, pra vocês verem, a vida é injusta¬¬**  
**Bom, tirando tudo isso espero que a de vocês tenha sido melhor que a minha! Não sou vingativa nem invejosa, por isso desejo tudo de bom para vocês(não é porque o meu foi ruim que eu quero todo mundo se ferrando... Só as vezes^.^). Viu Grande Mãe, eu sou boazinha e a Senhora me fez ter uma péssima virada de ano! Os bonzinhos só se ferram! VAMOS SER MAL!**  
**Agora, ignorando esse meu desabafo desesperado...**  
**Estou cheia de fics para atualizar, porém essa tinha que ser postada. Sério, eu iria me matar se não a postasse! É uma fic NejiHina!**  
**Espero que gostem, então, sem mais enrolação..**

**Boa Leitura ^-^**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

O cheiro da comida enchia a cozinha, fazendo Neji, que estava cozinhando, orgulhar-se de ser perfeito em tudo o que fazia. Pegou uma colher sobre a pia, e depois a mergulhou na panela enchendo-a com um pouco do caldo, logo em seguida levando à boca para apreciar o gosto tenro e levemente salgado do que fazia. Sorriu pequeno, mas aquele já era um grande feito do garoto, como se fosse a gargalhada mais feliz do mundo, por ter acertado, mais uma vez, no tempero.

Concentrado no que fazia, foi surpreendido com o barulho da porta da sala se abrindo e quase deixou cair a colher que ainda jazia em sua mão, porém, ao olhar para o relógio, que ficava na parede logo a sua frente, soube de imediato de quem se tratava e não pôde deixar de alargar ainda mais o seu pequeno, mas sincero, sorriso. Já esperava pela voz melodiosa soar com a pergunta diária, quando passados vários segundos, nada veio. Intrigou-se com a falta do comumente "O almoço tá pronto, Neji-nii-san?", mas naquele momento não ligou muito e voltou a sua tarefa.

– Hinata! O almoço está pronto! – O garoto, de recentes 20 anos, gritou da cozinha, chamando a prima para almoçar.

– E-eu tô sem fo-fome, nii-san! Po-pode ir comendo, q-que mais tarde eu como sozi-inha. – Hinata respondeu do quarto mesmo, nem dando muita importância à pergunta do primo, o deixando um tanto surpreso, pois ela simplesmente amava sua comida, e sempre era a primeira a descer para comer, sendo que muitas vezes até ficava na cozinha desde que chegava da escola, nem trocando o uniforme.

Mais do que rápido, tirou o avental que usava, e rumou para o quarto da prima, logo batendo na porta. Assim que Hinata disse um fraco "Entre", o mesmo adentrou o local, sentou-se na cama, ao lado da prima, que estava com o notebook no colo jogando paciência, indiferente a sua presença ali, ou, talvez, tentando ser.

– Err... – Hesitou um instante. Talvez estivesse invadindo muito a privacidade dela. Mas já estava ali, e era evidente que algo não estava certo com ela, afinal, a expressão amuada denunciava tudo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Hinata-sama?

– N-nã-não, nii-san. – Hinata abaixou a cabeça; era péssima mentirosa, e Neji provavelmente já sabia que o que dizia não era verdade. – Apenas estou sem fome...

– Não minta pra mim! Sei que aconteceu alguma coisa! Senão... Está doente, por acaso? – Nisso, Neji se aproxima da menina, colocando sua mão sobre a testa da mesma, verificando se tinha febre, deixando-a muito corada.

_ N-não nii-san... É que... É que... – Hinata hesitou. Não se sentia bem falando dessa forma com o primo; expondo o que lhe afligia. A expressão preocupada, contudo, deixou-a com o coração na mão perante a situação. Não gostava de deixar a única pessoa que lhe era importante agoniada se preocupando consigo. Respirou fundo, então, antes de comentar, resumidamente, o que houve. – Na v-verda-ade, nii-san, foram apenas algu-umas coisas na esco-ola. Nada demais! – Assegurou carinhosamente, logo voltando sua atenção para o jogo novamente, porém Neji não havia dado a conversa por encerrada ainda, pois estava curioso com a "coisa" que levou a prima a ficar daquele jeito, mesmo que já tivesse um ligeiro pressentimento do que seria.

– Mas que "coisa", Hinata? Você não quer falar sobre isso? - Hinata olhou incrédula para o primo. Desde quando ele se importava tanto? Bom, ela sabia que ele era super-protetor, porém nunca se preocupou tão abertamente assim com ela. Decidiu deixar pra lá suas divagações, e responder.

_ Não foi nada demas, nii-san. Nada que precise se preocupar. Pode ir lá almoçar, que daqui a pouco eu vou. – E com um sorriso amarelo, que não condizia em nada com a personalidade da menina, ela deu a conversa por encerrada, fazendo Neji suspirar derrotado e sair do local.

Mas ele não havia tirado isso da cabeça. Ficara preocupado com a prima, mas sabia que se a sufocasse com sua preocupação poderia ser pior. Por outro lado, sua maior preocupação sempre foram as drogas, e esse incidente só serviu para deixá-lo mais preocupado do que já era com a menina. Não que não confiasse nela, muito pelo contrário, mas sabia que a mesma era muito tímida e reclusa com as pessoas, e ultimamente andava um tanto fechada, por isso tinha medo que alguém a influenciasse ou algo do tipo. Deixaria para conversar com o tio mais tarde, quando ele chegasse do trabalho, e, se possível, antes de ir para a faculdade.

O resto do dia se passou normal, e quando a noite chegou, Neji relatou para o tio o que aconteceu, e viu que este ficara até um pouco preocupado, indo conversar com a filha sobre o incidente. Quando por volta das vinte e três horas, chegou da faculdade e rumou para a cozinha, pois estava com fome, devido ao fato de não ter jantado, e acabou por encontrar Hiashi sentado num banco, bebendo algo que não era de seu conhecimento. Depois de arrumar um sanduíche para si, Neji sentou-se de frente para o tio, e começaram a falar amenidades, mas não era isso o que o garoto realmente queria conversar, e sim saber sobre a conversa que o mais velho tivera com a prima. Não se aguentando de curiosidade perguntou:

– Então, Hiashi-sama, o que aconteceu com a Hinata?

– Ah... Nada de mais. Apenas probleminhas de namoro. – O mais velho disse com descaso, fazendo Neji bufar de raiva pela desconsideração com os sentimentos da filha. – Parece que ela acabou por "ficar" com um garoto, e depois ele espalhou boatos de que ela não beija bem.

A vontade de Neji era de quebrar a cara do desgraçado que tinha feito isso com sua prima, ainda mais por saber que ele a beijou, coisa que ele pensava que ela nem fazia. "É! Vivendo e aprendendo! As pessoas não são como aparentam." Pensou o mesmo revoltado. Mas ele não demonstrou nada, apenas encerrou o assunto com o tio, acabou de comer, e rumou para o quarto, onde teria uma péssima noite de sono, pois o problema da prima o angustiou e preocupou bastante.

No dia seguinte, Hinata chegou da escola calada ainda, e foi direto para o quarto. Neji imaginou que ela deveria ter passado a manhã inteira constrangida por causa dos colegas, e foi novamente para o quarto da mesma. Chegando ao quarto, da porta mesmo perguntou:

– Almoça hoje, Hinata?

– Almoço sim, Nii-san! Tá na mesa?

– Tá sim! Pode vir.

Almoçaram calados. Hinata estava cabisbaixa, o que não era seu costume quando estava com o primo, e assim que acabou de comer saiu para o quarto e ligou o som no volume máximo. Neji se inquietou, e resolveu, por fim, conversar com a prima, para tentar achar alguma forma de ajudá-la com tudo que estava passando. Então, assim que acabou de arrumar a cozinha, Neji foi para o quarto da prima e bateu na porta, percebendo que o volume da música fora instantaneamente abaixado. Abrindo uma fresta da porta, ele indagou:

– Posso entrar?

– Claro, nii-san. – Respondeu um tanto surpresa, pois, de certa forma, Neji nunca fizera muita cerimonia para entrar no quarto da prima, e o que o impedia de entrar certas vezes era o fato da mesma trancar a porta, fora isso ele não respeitava sua privacidade. Mas, naquele momento, ele se sentia um estranho, pois, certamente, nunca conversara com a prima sobre aquilo que ele falaria, e estava até um tanto nervoso. Neji se sentou na cama, e Hinata, sempre diante do computador, perguntou:

– O que foi, Neji-nii-san?

– Seu pai me contou o que está lhe afligindo. – Neji foi direto, e recebeu um olhar descrente da prima, notando que a face da mesma se tornava cada vez mais vermelha. Olhando-a daquele jeito, não pôde deixar de notar o quão linda ela ficava quando corada, mas tratou de desviar o pensamento, pois já sentia certa ardência em sua face, denunciando seu constrangimento.

– A-ah N-nii-san! E-eu...

– Por que não quis falar sobre isso comigo? Você não confia em mim? – Ele a interrompeu.

– N-não é i-is-s-so Nii-san!

– Err.. Você tem vergonha, então? – Hinata abaixou a cabeça envergonhada com aquela conversa. Não se sentia muito a vontade em conversar sobre garotos com o primo.

– S-sim, nii-san! Mas também não foi nada demais.

– Hina, vamos fazer o seguinte? – Hinata levantou a cabeça e encarou o primo com curiosidade. – Eu quero ser seu amigo, quero que desabafe comigo. Você compartilhando suas aflições comigo só tem a ganhar. Vamos prometer que a gente vai se abrir um com o outro, sem vergonhas? – Hinata ficou séria, ponderando a proposta do primo. Ela sabia que podia confiar nele, então suavizou a expressão.

– Sem vergonhas, nii-san? – Ela repetiu a ultima expressão, deturpando o sentido, fazendo ambos rirem, desfazendo o clima tenso e sério que havia se formado no cômodo.

– Sem nenhuma vergonha um do outro. – Ele afirmou. Aproveitando que estava ali, resolveu entrar no assunto. – Esse... Esse garoto... É o seu primeiro... Namorado?

– Ah, N-nii-san, e-eu... – Hinata ruborizava a cada letra sibilada. – E-eu nunca n-namorei ninguém. E-eu só fi-fiquei com esse garoto por insistência da Sakura-chan. Daí depois eu fique sabendo do que ele andava a falar de mim. – Terminou cabisbaixa.

– Mas que garoto idiota! – Neji disse cerrando os punhos, querendo a todo custo acabar com a raça do mesmo. – Ah se eu pego esse usuratonkashi!

– É! Mas já passou, nii-san! – Disse Hinata rindo pelas expressões raivosas que o primo fazia. – Agora não vai mais acontecer.

– Tudo bem. Mas... Hinata... – O garoto hesitou. – Essa foi a primeira vez que você beijou? – Ele podia sentir o calor que subiu em suas bochechas e teve certeza que estava corado.

– Sim. – Hinata respondeu em um sussurro, que se não estivesse tão perto do primo ele não escutaria.

Bom, para Neji estava mais do que explicado o motivo da inexperiência da prima, só que, mesmo assim, não era direito do garoto difamar a imagem da mesma por culpa disso. Isso o enfureceu! Hinata era a coisa mais importante que existia para si, pois depois que perdeu os pais e passou a morar com o tio, ela se tornou sua preciosidade, e se sentia na obrigação de protegê-la acima de tudo.

– Hina, posso fazer uma pergunta meio que indiscreta? – Neji estava muito corado, o que fez a prima repensar se deveria ou não deixar, mas ela sabia que ele queria o seu bem, portanto afirmou com a cabeça. – Como você... beija?

Dizer que aquela fora uma pergunta constrangedora não era preciso, afinal a face de cada um ali já denunciava o desconforto presente em ambos. Hinata queria, simplesmente, cavar um buraco no chão, se enfiar e lá e nunca mais sair. No entanto, mesmo a pergunta não tendo sido nada convencional, o tom usado pelo primo a fazia confortável em meio ao constrangimento tão aparente na cena, tanto que não se importou em confiar à ele um de seus pudores, respondendo-lhe a pergunta, ainda um tanto incerta:

– Eu n-não sei como explicar. – Hinata respondeu surpresa e muito envergonhada.

– Não precisa ficar com vergonha Hina. Lembra a nossa promessa? Pode confiar em mim.

– E-eu sei, nii-san! M-mas é constrange-edor. – A voz saiu em um esganiçado muxoxo, ainda meio receosa. O olhar passivo demais que Neji lhe entregou, deixou-a mais segura. Por isso, encontrando as forças necessárias no apoio do mesmo, começou a explicar: – B-bom, o garoto veio, começou a conversar comigo, daí eu perguntei se podia beijar ele, que respondeu que sim, aí se aproximou, eu abri a boca e pronto! – A mais nova respondeu totalmente rubra e rapidamente, quase não dando tempo de Neji acompanhar sue raciocínio.

O mais velho teve vontade de rir da ingenuidade da menina, ainda mais por saber que fora ela a pedir, e não o garoto, mas não o fez. Poderia acabar com a proximidade que acabou por criar entre eles, além de não querer quebrar a confiança que ela estava botando em si.

– Mas você perguntou Hina? Isso não é necessário.

– Eu sei, nii-san! Só que eu fiquei com medo de tentar beijar e ele se afastar.

Neji nunca pensou que teria que conversar uma coisa dessas com Hinata, mas se já estava lá, porque não ir até o fim? Portanto, aproximou-se mais dela, que o encarou com surpresa e curiosidade.

– Hinata, posso te dar uma dica? Mas não se sinta envergonhada, nem se deixe bloquear por isso. Quero o seu bem, e ser seu amigo, por isso quero te ajudar.

– Tudo bem, nii-san. P-pode dar a dica.

– Bom... – Neji respirou fundo antes de continuar, não acreditando ainda no que estava fazendo. – Quando você sentir vontade de beijar um garoto, você continua batendo papo com ele, numa boa. Igual estamos fazendo agora. Aí você começa a olhar bem dentro dos olhos dele... – Disse isso e fez o mesmo, olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Hinata, e ela, timidamente, correspondeu com atitude de aluna atenciosa. – Se ele não desviar o olhar, você começa a alternar entre os olhos e os lábios dele.

Ele ia dizendo, e fazendo ao mesmo tempo, alternando entre os olhos e a boca vermelha e carnuda, que tanto contrastava com a pele alva do rosto dela. Neji já estava ficando perdido, igualmente Hinata, presa naqueles olhos perolados, iguais aos seus, do primo, e nos lábios finos e levemente rosados dele.

– A-acho... – O garoto desviou um pouco o olhar, por perceber o que estava fazendo, mas continuou com a explicação, e acabou voltando ao transe de antes, quando encontrou os olhos da prima novamente. – Acho que isso é universal Hina. Se ele não se afastar ou mudar de assunto, provavelmente ele estará fazendo o mesmo. Então, aí, você vai se aproximando...

Ao mesmo tempo em que disse isso, aproximou-se da prima, inclinando o tronco levemente na direção do corpo pequeno e curvilíneo da mesma, levando a cabeça de encontro com a dela, até que pôde sentir a respiração acelerada dela em seu rosto. Ele estava totalmente inebriado com aquilo, preso nos olhos perolados da mesma, mas aquilo pareceu dar um estalo em sua mente, fazendo-o se afastar rapidamente dela.

– E então você poderá beijá-lo!

Neji disse rápido, tentando se recompor do que havia acontecido, vendo que Hinata o fitava com os olhos arregalados. Reinaram alguns segundos de silêncio constrangedor, que o garoto acabou por quebrar.

– Então Hinata... Assim é bem mais "interessante" do que pedir; e, pode evitar certos constrangimentos, como o qual ocorreu. – O garoto disse nervoso, querendo logo sair dali, mas onde é que suas forças estavam mesmo? – Érr...Bom, agora deixa eu ir estudar um pouco lá no meu quarto. – Dizendo isso, levantou-se e saiu do quarto, nem ouvindo o que Hinata disse antes de sair.

Neji saiu sem olhar para trás e foi direto para o banheiro que ficava em seu quarto, trancando a porta e se apoiando na pia. Suas pernas começaram a amolecer, as paredes começaram a girar, e ele pensou que iria desmaiar. Respirou fundo, firmou as pernas e recuperou o controle. "O que foi tudo isso?" Pensava o jovem. Os últimos momentos no quarto da prima valsavam em sua cabeça. Um sentimento estranho tomou conta de si. Começou a sentir sua pele queimando, seus pelos ouriçando, e, o mais estranho de tudo aquilo, seu membro pulsar.

Ficou apavorado! Não podia sentir uma coisa daquelas pela prima, que considerava uma irmã. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Ele sabia o que tinha acontecido, e não podia ignorar. Lavou o rosto, tomou fôlego novamente e saiu do banheiro, passando o restante da tarde no quarto estudando. Aquele dia terminou sem maiores acontecimentos, exceto a insônia que pegou o jovem de surpresa, fazendo-o se lembrar claramente de tudo que ocorrera no quarto da prima.

* * *

**Gostaram? Ahhh! Espero que sim! Espero mesmo!  
Antes era apenas uma oneshot NejiHina, porém decidi fazer dessa oneshot uma shortfic, porque ficou muuuito grande! A fic terá no máximo uns 4 ou 5 capítulos, e já está tudo pronto! Mas só continuo se ganhar review indicando vossas opiniões sobre essa fic!  
Kissus da Ni peoples of my heart, e obrigada desde já àqueles que lerem!  
Não se esqueçam da review!  
Críticas(construtivas e sem esculachar), elogios e sugestões são super bem vindos!  
Ja ne!^_~  
Ahh! Feliz 2013!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Yo Minna! Tudo bem com vocês?  
Postei rapidinho, né?  
Poxa, cadê os leitores fantasmas que não dão as caras? Olha, eu não mordo, por isso não fiquem com medo ou acanhados^^ Adoraria receber uma reviewsinha de ustedes!  
Nesse capítulo as coisas já começam a esquentar para o nosso lindo casalzinho de primos^-^ Espero que os personagens não tenham ficado tão occ, e que gostem desse capítulo!  
Ah, ignorem os errinhos de português, please! Revisei mais ou menos, por isso não sei se está totalmente livre desses temes irritantes^^  
Boa leitura ^-^**

* * *

No dia seguinte, meio dia e tantas, Neji não conseguia fazer nada, mal racionava, era pura ansiedade para chegada de Hinata. E qual não foi a sua surpresa, quando Hinata chegou, e disse:

_ Nii-san, o almoço tá pronto?

A frase corriqueira surtiu vários efeitos em Neji. O primeiro deles era o simples fato de que estava bancando o maior idiota da história. A normalidade tinha voltado ao lar, enquanto ele se afogava em devaneios, culpa e desejo. E a segunda era que, finalmente, Hinata parecia estar voltando a ser como antes, não estava mais na fossa de antes.

_ Quase. – A voz saiu meio tremida e a face estava corada. Hinata viu a situação, corou um pouco, mas ignorou, dando as costas para o primo, indo tomar um banho.

Logo estavam os dois à mesa, ambos sem coragem de encarar o outro, mas tentando convencer a si mesmo que estava na normalidade de sempre. Neji não tinha coragem de erguer os olhos e encarar a prima, pois não tirava da cabeça a imagem da face corada, dos olhos brilhando intensamente, da boca rosada... Não pode conter a vontade de olhá-la novamente, a curiosidade de saber o gosto que os lábios cheios tinham.

_ Puxa Hina, você é uma garota linda, sabia?! – Ele não soube de onde tinha tirado coragem para dizer isso, muito menos onde estava com a cabeça, porém foi inevitável ao olhar para ela. Hinata, por outro lado, surpreendeu-se ao escutar o elogio do primo, e não pode evitar ruborizar ainda mais.

_ O-obri-igado nii-san! – respondeu timidamente.

O almoço passou sem mais palavras. Hinata se ofereceu para recolher a mesa com o primo, coisa que quem fazia era apenas Neji, sendo ele o encarregado do almoço, e Hinata da janta. E entre idas e vindas, acabaram por das uma leve esbarrada, de ombro apenas, mas como Neji estava com os nervos à flor da pele, quase desfaleceu àquele simples toque. Teve que se segurar para não agarrá-la ali, pois ela estava tão irresistível.

Terminado o serviço, Hinata voltou para seu quarto e Neji continuou seus afazeres, e assim foi por mais ou menos uma hora. Quando terminou, foi para a sala ver o que se passava nos canais aberto, e ficou naquilo por mais um tempo, até que Hinata aparece na sala e senta-se ao seu lado no sofá, meio inquieta, o garoto pode constatar.

_ Sabe nii-san, eu estava pensando a respeito de ontem. Nunca poderia esperar que você pudesse falar daquele jeito comigo. – a voz de Hinata soou entusiasmada e tímida, fazendo Neji pular ao seu lado de susto. Não esperava que ela puxaria asssunto consigo naquele instante, ainda mais sobre o episódio do dia anterior.

_ Que jeito, Hinata? – Neji indagou receoso e assustado.

_ Ah! Assim, tão descontraído. Eu gostei muito da dica que você me deu.

"Quem é essa pessoa e o que fizeram com a Hinta?" Era o que Neji se perguntava ao notar como a prima falava consigo. Ela era mais solta com ele, claro! Só que nunca em um assunto como aquele.

_ Ah! Que bom, Hinata. – Respondeu meio sem graça.

_ Posso te pedir uma coisa, nii-san? – Hinata indagou receosa, fazendo o coração do primo saltar em ansiedade.

_ C-claro, Hina!

_ Err... Então... Eu queria saber se não poderia me dar mais algumas dicas. – O coração do garoto estava a mil, e já sentia uma pulsação diferente em seu corpo, culminando justamente em seu baixo ventre. A boca estava seca, e tomado por um fogo interno, respondeu:

_ Tudo bem, Hinata. Assim que eu terminar de fazer uma lição que eu tenho, eu passo lá no seu quarto para continuar com as lições. – Neji mal podia acreditar no que tinha dito. Nem pensou direito e a frase saiu. E a voz rouca... Carregada com uma malícia que ele não imaginava ter.

Hinata, logo em seguida, se afastou indo para seu quarto, e Neji ainda continuou por alguns minutos ali. Ponderava se aquilo realmente era certo. O episódio do dia anterior só mostrou que aquilo não terminaria bem, pois despertara em si um lado, destinado à prima, que até então ele não tinha conhecimento algum. Mas... E se ela também estivesse a fim? Ele pode concluir ao sentir a respiração acelerada da mesma em seu rosto, os olhos brilhando em expectativa, os lábios entre abertos, que ela queria alguma coisa sim. Isso o animou um pouco, mas, mesmo assim, não iria com muita sede ao pote, deixaria as coisas fluírem normalmente, e deixar que a prima tomasse algumas iniciativas também.

Quando já era por volta das 15hr, Neji já tinha acabado sua lição, e ia para o quarto de Hinata. Chegando lá, não foi nem preciso bater na porta, sendo que a mesma se encontrava entreaberta e Hinata em sua cama, olhando fixamente para a porta, que assim que viu o primo apenas acenou para que ele entrasse. E assim ele o fez, entrou no quarto silenciosamente, encarando Hinata nos olhos, sentindo o cheiro de sabonete que ela exalava. Suspirou e sentou-se na cama, o mais próximo que podia da prima.

_ Você está mais linda ainda, Hina. – A voz rouca foi inevitável, igualmente o pequeno rubor que preencheu a face do mais velho. Hinata também corou, mas não disse nada. – Então, o que você quer aprender primeiro?

_ Ahn... Não sei. Digo, a-acho melhor você decidir isso. O que seria melhor pra eu aprender primeiro? – Tudo foi dito praticamente em um sussurro envergonhado, fazendo Neji sorrir de lado maliciosamente.

_ Hum... Bom, você já aprendeu que não se deve pedir para beijar... – Fez cara de pensativo – Agora seria bom te ensinar a beijar. – Parou de falar para notar a expressão surpresa da prima, e sentir seu próprio coração pular no peito. – Mas... Como eu poderia lhe ensinar isso?

_ E-eu n-não sei, nii-san. Talvez... - A menina parou para pensar, e logo em seguida, deu um pequeno sorriso tímido. – Talvez você possa fazer com a sua mão.

_Hum? Como? – Indagou impressionado pela ingenuidade da prima. Oras, se ela pedisse, ele a beijaria com prazer. Mas ele sabia que a prima não era assim. Por mais que já tivesse com seus 17 anos, ainda era uma garota ingênua e insegura, além de muito tímida, claro. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que fora ela a pedir para beijar o garoto, porém...

_ P-por exemplo, eu faço na sua mão como eu fiz, daí depois você faz com a minha mostrando como se deve.

_ Ok!

Neji se aproximou ainda mais de Hinata, fazendo-os ficarem juntinhos, logo em seguida dando sua mão para ela, que a conduziu à boca. Ambos trêmulos, ela começou. Muito envergonhada, passou os lábios por entre os dedos da mão de Neji, como se fossem lábios, e beijou-os.

_ Viu? – Perguntou hesitante.

_ Vi. – Respondeu – Agora deixa eu te mostrar o certo. - Dizendo isso, pegou a mão da prima, deu um cálido beijo nas costas desta, o que tirou uma risadinha tímida da mesma, e posicionou os seus dedos conforme lábios, juntando a ponta dos dedos médios e indicador, deixando entreabertos no meio.

Aproximou a mão de seus lábios e selou-os. Tomou o dedo médio entre os lábios e depois alternou para o dedo indicador, como quem alterna os próprios nos do parceiro, com movimentos cadenciados. Deixou que a língua tocasse o vão entre os dedos, e foi nítido o choque em Hinata, que quase puxou a mão em ato-reflexo, mas o garoto segurou firme e continuou percorrendo toda a extensão de seus dedos. Beijava como se fosse desejados lábios de verdade, como se fosse a boca da prima que estivesse ali. Passados alguns segundos, Neji cessou o beijo e Hinata recolheu a mão.

_ Neji-nii-san... – Disse extasiada, suspirando e mal se dando conta do que fazia. – Acho que não sabia nada de beijo mesmo não. – Completou tímida.

_ Certo. Agora você vai fazer tudo desde o início, desde a dica do dia anterior, para vê se aprendeu. – O mais velho disse olhando no fundo dos olhos claros da prima, quase perdido naquela imensidão cristalina.

_ Ahã... – Hinata respondeu desnorteada, seguindo o olhar do primo no seu, e vendo-o alternar entre seus olhos e boca, o que ela retribuiu de imediato.

Foram aproximando as cabeças cada vez mais. Já podiam sentir a respiração ofegante do outro batendo em sua face, e logo as bocas se selavam com suavidade. Ao primeiro toque dos lábios, ambos sentiram um choque tão forte que seus músculos retesaram, e a cama chegou a balançar. Viram estrelas. Neji abriu a boca, empurrando sua língua, afoito, para os lábios de Hinata, sentindo a macies e o leve gosto de canela que possuía, para logo em seguida senti-la abrir espaço para que ele pudesse se afundar no interior de sua boca, sentido a quentura e o forte gosto agridoce que ela tinha.

Os olhos perolados do mais velho estavam entreabertos, observando a expressão extasiada da prima, com os olhos fechados, se deleitando no ato. Então, fechou os seus, tratou de pousar suas mãos na cintura feminina, puxando o corpo para si com brusquidão e necessidade, fazendo Hinata soltar um leve gemido e entrelaçar suas mãos ao pescoço do primo. O beijo se tornava cada vez mais necessitado. As línguas se chocavam com força e agressividade, fazendo daquele momento algo desesperador.

Neji, empolgado com o momento, dava leves mordidas no lábio inferior de Hinata, logo em seguida, passando a língua. Explorava a boca da outra com vontade, sempre lançando sua língua na dela, roçando-as com intensidade. Hinata estava extasiada de mais. As coisas que Neji fazia em meio ao beijo deixavam-na desnorteada. Tentava acompanhar o ritmo do primo, porém era difícil, sendo que ele nunca dava espaço para ela tentar nada diferente, como se estivesse predestinado a apenas saciar sua sede, não deixando que a mesma a saciasse também, instigando-a a sentir ainda mais.

A intensidade do beijo aumentava gradativamente. Neji, em um ato completamente necessitado, puxou Hinata tão bruscamente para si que a menina acabou por ficar sobre seu colo. O choque foi tão grande com aquele contato maior entre eles, que ambos gemeram guturalmente, um arrepio carregado gerou no corpo de cada um e a excitação cresceu.

Sentir Hinata em seu colo fez Neji chupar os lábios femininos com força, sugando a carne com muita pressão, fazendo-os incharem instantaneamente. Conforme o beijo ia se desenvolvendo, eram inevitáveis os movimentos que Hinata fazia para tentar acompanhar o ritmo, e ora ou outra dava uma mexidinha no colo do primo, fazendo-o enrijecer, sentindo o membro pulsar em suas calças. Hinata já estava sentindo a excitação tomar conta de si. Nunca havia sentido nada igual, um formigamento em sua intimidade, uma contração em seu ventre e o arrepio em seu corpo todo. E isso tudo piorou ainda mais quando sentiu algo duro encostando lascivamente sua intimidade protegida por sua calcinha.

De repente, aquele beijo já não era mais o suficiente para suprir aquela sensação que ambos sentiam. Eles queriam mais, muito mais. Queriam sentir a pele, a boca roçando o corpo, o gosto que cada um teria. E, com isso em mente, Neji tomou o lábio inferior da prima entre os seus e sugou com força, ouvindo como resposta um gemido manhoso da mesma. Logo em seguida, desceu a boca para o queixo, onde deu uma leve mordida. Com a língua, desceu do queixo para o pescoço, onde beijou e passou a língua, alternando entre morder e chupar, em toda a extensão, fazendo Hinata tombar a cabeça para o lado, dando maior acesso ao primo, àquele local tão sensível para si.

Hinata mantinha os olhos fechados, como se daquela forma pudesse aguçar seu tato ao máximo para sentir melhor as carícias do primo. Os lábios se mantinham apertados, reprimindo os leves gemidos que estava tentada a soltar. Sentiu as mãos grandes e ásperas em suas coxas, apertando-as com força, levando-a a loucura. As mãos que ainda se encontravam no pescoço de Neji, voltaram-se para os ombros, onde ali Hinata ficou as unhas, tentando controlar todos os arrepios e a vontade agoniante que estava sentindo naquele momento.

As mãos passearam no corpo feminino, passando pelas coxas, depois pelas costas, para em seguida parar na cintura fina e apertar o local com força, fazendo um gemido prazeroso sair dos lábios vermelhos e inchados da menina. A vontade em Neji era crescente, e sentir e saber que seu membro estava sendo pressionado por Hinata, sua prima, o excitava ainda mais. E como que para aliviar um pouco do que sentia, daquela excitação que o estava matando, segurando firme na cintura da prima, moveu-a com precisão sobre si, num vai e vem imaginário e excitante, fazendo Hinata arfar, enquanto ele gemia roucamente com a boca na orelha da mesma.

Sentia sua intimidade friccionando a ereção do primo, e não pode deixar de se sentir mais úmida ainda, ao passo que acompanhou o ritmo imposto pelo primo, e por vezes ainda dava umas reboladinhas, ouvindo-o suspirar com o ato. Neji buscou os lábios da prima novamente, beijando-a com sofreguidão e desespero, mordendo os lábios da mesma com força, e sentindo os seus, logo em seguida, serem mordidos.

O amaço estava cada vez mais gostoso para ambos, porém, um som estrondoso, no andar de baixo, fê-los separarem-se abruptamente. Hinata, pasma, com os olhos arregalados e a respiração entrecortada, totalmente difícil naquele instante, deitou-se envergonhada na cama, não tendo forças para encarar o primo, enquanto que Neji amaldiçoou o que quer que fosse que tivesse feito o bendito barulho.

_ Hinata! Neji! _ A voz imperiosa se fez ouvir, e mais do que rápido, sem nem olhar para trás, Neji saiu do quarto da prima rumando o seu.

_ Hiashi-sama! Deseja algo? – Gritou de seu quarto, despejando as palavras com ansiedade de mais, como se estivesse fazendo algo errado, e não quisesse que o tio o apanhasse, o que, na verdade, era o que acontecia.

_ Hum... Só queria saber onde estavam.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita após isso. Neji, em seu quarto, estava perplexo. O que havia feito?, era o que se perguntava. Olhou para baixo e notou o grande volume que se fazia em seu baixo ventre. Kami! Ela era uma criança inocente, sua prima, quase uma irmã para si. O arrependimento caiu sobre si como um balde de água fria, fazendo-o se torturar por querer tanto aquilo, por descobrir desejar tanto a prima, e por não poder fazer nada. O beijo entre eles bastou para lhe mostrar o quanto a desejava, porém, sem até mesmo seu conhecimento disso, reprimia tudo com unhas e dentes. Mas... Mesmo assim, que mal havia naquilo? Sabia que havia exagerado ao pensar que a prima era inocente, pois a situação que havia acontecido mostrava exatamente o contrario, além de que ela correspondeu a tudo com ânsia e agressividade. E eles não eram irmãos de verdade, apenas primos, e primos não são tão parentes assim.

Mas ainda assim existia Hiashi, mesmo este não se importando tanto com a filha. O que diria se vissem os dois naquela situação? Sabia que boa coisa não seria, pois sempre que podia o mais velho arrumava uma forma de criticar e resmungar de algo que ele ou a prima fazia, além de que, por ser três anos mais velho que a prima, poderia muito bem estar abusando de sua ingenuidade. Ah! Estava ficando confuso, irritado, além de ainda sentir aquela dor agonizante da excitação que persistia em estar ali. Precisava resolver isso, porém cadê a coragem? Quando ela voltaria? E o tio estava em casa, não poderia fazer nada muito audacioso naquele momento. Mas, ele precisava tirar esse peso da consciência, por mais que ainda nem fosse algo tão forte assim, sendo que há pouco que ela começara.

Saiu do quarto e foi para a sala, verificando se o tio se encontrava no local, não o encontrando lá. Olhou pela janela e notou que já era noite e que havia perdido a faculdade, sendo que também nem estava com cabeça para isso naquele momento. Olhou para a cozinha, onde o tio também não estava, então presumiu que este estivesse no escritório, onde passava a maior parte de seu tempo quando estava em casa. Com a barra limpa, foi para o quarto de Hinata e bateu duas vezes na porta. Nada. Bateu mais algumas vezes, e não recebendo resposta, adentrou o quarto sem um pingo de constrangimento.

_ Neji! Por favor, saia! Quero ficar sozinha! _ Hinata disse séria e exaltada, porém, quando viu o olhar confuso e preocupado do primo, suavizou a expressão.

_ Olha Hina... Desculpa, ok? Se eu soubesse que daria nisso tudo... _ Ele disse pesaroso.

_ Nii-san... Tudo bem. A culpa foi minha. Fui eu quem sugeriu toda essa situação.

_ Não! A culpa é minha, Hina. Eu sou o mais velho, o seu primo e quase irmão... _ Neji estava sério enquanto falava. _ Você é minha pequena... Eu... Eu praticamente corrompi sua pureza com isso. Me perdoa, por favor!

Hinata encarou o primo com revolta. Ela correspondeu a tudo o que tinham feito, até mesmo sugeriu para que ele continuasse com as "dicas", ela era a mais culpada de tudo aquilo. Além de que, por quanto tempo esperou que o primo fizesse aquilo com ela? Ela o amava, mas não somente como o primo que ele era, ia muito além. E a oportunidade que se fez para os dois... O beijo que haviam trocado... Foi uma realização para ela. Mas não tinha coragem de dizer isso para ele, ainda mais porque ele estava arrependido e havia deixado bem claro que a olhava apenas como a prima quase irmã que tinha. Porém, o jeito que ele a beijou, que a pegou em seu colo... Ela não queria parar com aquilo, não queria e não acabaria.

_ Mas... Você tinha dito "Sem vergonhas", lembra? Você não me fez nada de mal, nii-san. Além disso, eu retribuí tudo. _ Pode até parecer simples, que tudo soou com a voz firme e descontraída, porém Hinata fez um temendo esforço para dizer aquilo.

Neji analisou a expressão da prima. Estava adoravelmente corada, com os olhos claros voltados para o chão, e com aquela expressão sincera demais para ele. E Neji sabia que ela queria mais daquilo, talvez até mais que ele próprio, só que não entendia o motivo de a mesma querer e nem queria entender, pois, daí, seria melhor e mais fácil. Mas... Se ela queria, e ele também, porque não continuar? Porque não matar essa vontade que sentiam? Por que reprimir aquilo? Porque se culpar e formar tanta confusão por isso?

_ Ah... Érr... Você, então... Quer continuar aprendendo as coisas comigo? _ Neji indagou incerto, não sabendo ao certo se deveria ou não fazer aquela pergunta. Senia o coração bater rápido, e a excitação começar a se apossar de seu corpo. Hinata arfou. A ansiedade cobriu seu ser, enquanto ainda sentia todo seu corpo vibrar.

_ E-eu... S-sim. _ A menina respondeu em um sussurro praticamente inaudível, sentindo o coração bater descompassadamente, e a respiração falhar.

Neji queria pular de felicidade, sorrir, gargalhar, mas não o fez, porém sorriu de lado, olhou a prima e a viu sorrindo também. Nesse momento sentiu algo revirando em seu estomago, os pelos se arrepiar uma estranha sensação, fazendo o seu coração pular em seu peito. Queria alargar o sorriso por isso, queria falar coisas bonitas para a prima, beijá-la ardentemente, mas achou aquilo tudo muito estranho, e preferiu ignorar.

Aproximou-se de Hinata e tocou seu rosto, passando os dedos em uma carícia suave na bochecha quente e corada da mesma, para logo em seguida, tomar o queixo dela em sua mão com firmeza, porém nada que a machucasse, erguendo sua cabeça na direção da sua, a olhando nos olhos, vendo as duas perolas brilharem intensamente. O coração saltitava, quase o matando tamanha pressão que fazia em seu peito. Aproximaram-se cada vez mais até que seus lábios se roçaram, fazendo ondas elétricas passarem pelo corpo de ambos. Fecharam os olhos e curtiram o toque. Arrepiaram-se! Hinata já estava movendo os lábios, com a língua passando suavemente nos lábios de Neji, quando este se afastou de si lentamente, com uma expressão maliciosa a olhando divertido.

_ Eu já vou indo. Amanhã agente continua com as aulas. _ Assim que acabou de falar, saiu doo quarto e foi para o seu.

Chegando lá, tirou a roupa, e correu para o seu banheiro, onde desejava mais do que tudo tomar um bom banho e tentou acalmar os nervos. Ainda estava excitado, e nem sabia ao certo o motivo de ainda levar aquilo tudo adiante. Teve a oportunidade de acabar com aquilo, porém não o fez. Depois que acabou de tomar banho, voltou para o quarto, apagou a luz, e sem nem mesmo se trocar, jogou-se na cama e dormiu... Com um sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

**Respondendo às reviews:**

Miiya-chan: Fico tão feliz em saber que gostou! Esse primeiro capítulo realmente foi meio sem graça, mas achei que colocar alguma "ação" nele ficaria estranho, seria ir com muita sede ao pote! Queria mostrar como que a situação se iniciou e que aquilo foi o necessário para mexer com os nervos desse lindo do Neji^^ Mas acho que esse segundo capítulo teve mais emoção, né?! O próximo terá ainda mais! Espero que tenha gostado desse também!Bjs e obrigada por comentar!

GuineaKatGirl: Ahh! Sério que adorou? Bom, realmente o Neji está fofinho nesse primeiro capítulo, e até mesmo inocente, porém, até quando ele vai continuar assim? Acho que esse segundo capítulo ele já se mostrou mais... Danadinho, né?! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Bjs e obrigada por comentar!

**N/A:Gostaram?**  
**Sim, sim, sim?**  
**Ahhh! Vamos, não ficou tão ruim, né?!**  
**Tá, eu sei que ficou péssimo,¬¬ Mas, mesmo assim, acho que mereço reviews, né?! Poxa, eu atualizei rapidinho e ainda coloquei uma cena mais hot entre eles, além de que o capítulo ficou grandinho^-^ E, avisando novamente, eu não mordo, podem tranquilamente expressar vossas opiniões sem constrangimento e medo ^_~**  
**Bom, é isso!**  
**Bjs da Ni, e obrigada àqueles que leram, acompanham e comentaram!**  
**Próximo capitulo sai Sábado^^**  
**Ja ne!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Yo minna!  
Antes de mais nada, gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a fic^-^ Os reviews que recebi foram tão lindos*o* Obrigada gente!  
Bem, demorei muito para postar, né? Fui uma sem palavra! Mas tenho uma explicação para isso^-^ Como sou pobre, o windows do meu notebook era falso e do nada essa coisa começou a travar. Daí, eu no desespero, acabei por mandar "relatório de erro", o que resultou na perda do meu note, por enquanto. Mas daí, uma alma caridosa doou seu notebook para mim, e chãnã! Agora posso entrar no Nyah! novamente e postar mais um capítulo dessa fic! Antes estava entrando pelo cel do meu irmão (o meu estragou¬¬), e atualizar fics pelo celular é horrível! É muita tecnologia para minha cabecinha aguentar!Além disso, fiz algumas modificações aqui, coloquei mais sentimentalismo!  
Peço desculpas então por ter demorado tanto para postar^^ Esse capítulo ainda não têm o hentai, mas será no próximo!  
Então, sem mais enrolação... Boa leitura^-^**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Depois daquele dia ficaram dois sem poder fazer nada, pois, como já era final de semana, e eles nem tinham se dado conta disso, Hiashi permanecia na casa, e acharam melhor não tentar nada sendo que o patriarca poderia os flagrar a qualquer instante. Foi uma tortura para ambos, porém, assim que segunda-feira chegou, a excitação e saudade estavam muito maiores e mal podiam se aguentar para o que estava por vir mais tarde.

Já era meio dia e dez quando Hinata chegou em casa naquele dia. Ela esbanjava euforia, mesmo que tentasse reprimir aquilo imensamente. Adentrou a casa e correu para a cozinha, querendo a todo custo encontrar com o primo. Neji estava praticamente igual a prima, porém mais reservado. Não deixava de sorrir, de sentir o coração descompassar só de pensar na prima, além de ansiar a hora em que ela chegaria.

Escutou o barulho da porta se abrindo e arrepiou-se. Estava na cozinha fazendo o almoço nesse momento, porém quase se esqueceu do que fazia quando sentiu a presença atrás de si. Virou-se e se deparou com a prima lhe encarando, procurando por seus olhos desesperadamente. Encarou-a. Ambos estancaram-se, e sentiram o arrepio consumir o corpo de cada um, convulsionando cada pedacinho deles.

_ Está tudo bem, Hinata? _ Indagou com a voz rouca, olhando intensamente ainda a prima.

_ S-sim. _ Ela respondeu timidamente, aumentando ainda mais a excitação do garoto. Neji, ainda encarando a prima, deu um sorriso safado, cheio de segundas, terceiras e até mesmo quartas intenções, fazendo os pelos dos braços de Hinata se arrepiarem instantaneamente, e dizer um baixíssimo "licença", para correr para o quarto e tomar um banho.

Neji continuou na cozinha, terminando o almoço, até Hinata chegar para almoçarem juntos. Comeram pouco naquele dia. Eram só ansiedade e mal se aguentavam ao olhar para o outro, ambos querendo logo acabar com aquela saudade que sentiam. Após terminarem de almoçar, Hinata ajudou o primo a tirar a mesa e, assim acabado o serviço, postou-se de frente para a entrada da cozinha pronta para ir para seu quarto.

_ Você quer alguma lição hoje, Hinata? _ A menina parou assim que o timbre rouco e sedutor vibrou em seu tímpano, enviando aquelas ondas sonoras para seu cérebro tão rápido quanto a velocidade da luz.

O coração de ambos batia freneticamente, e Neji já não sabia mais o que fazer para controlar sua ansiedade. Queria logo acabar com essa tortura e ter a prima para si, porém a resposta demorou para chegar.

_ C-claro, n-nii-san. _ o rosto corado, a voz falhada, a respiração tão ofegante quanto a de Neji, mostravam o quanto ela queria aquele momento mais que qualquer coisa.

Neji, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sorriu largamente. Estava tão feliz e nem sabia ao certo o motivo. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa: estava sentindo aquilo de novo. Aquela sensação estranha que sentiu justamente na presença da prima. O coração estava tão acelerado, a vontade de sorrir era tão grande, o desejo de tomar os lábios femininos com os seus era tão intenso, que achava que a qualquer instante explodiria, pois eram muitas coisas diferentes e intensas que seu corpo sentia naquele momento. Coisas, essas, que ele nunca sentira antes.

Olhou para Hinata, observando as curvas levemente marcadas por aquele vestido que ela usava, o jeito todo tímido e meigo que ela tinha e não pôde conter um suspiro que escapou inconscientemente de seus lábios finos. Arregalou os olhos e sentiu a face aquecer rapidamente. O que foi aquele suspiro? E todas aquelas sensações estranhas que sentia? Ele não sabia, ou preferia ignorar, a resposta. Recompondo-se, encarou a prima, que agora estava de frente para si o olhando curiosamente, esperando por uma resposta, o que era o mais provável, até que se pronunciou.

_ Érr... Vamos indo agora para o seu quarto então, Hinata.

Caminharam até o quarto da menina. Hinata ia á frente e Neji logo atrás, encantado com o movimento que os quadris femininos faziam quando ela andava. Entraram no lugar, e Neji foi logo indo para o meio do quarto, onde recebeu um olhar indagador da prima.

_ O-o que houve, nii-san? Não vai s-se-entar?

_ Calma, eu tenho uma ideia. _ Dizendo isso, aproximou-se do rádio que tinha no recinto e procurou por uma estação, até que achou uma que tocava músicas suaves.

_ Hina. _ Chamou, e Hinata imediatamente o olhou, logo sem seguida indo em direção ao garoto. _ Você já aprendeu em como rola o clima para beijar e o próprio ato em si. _ Disse timidamente, encarando os olhos perolados que tanto lhe tirou o sono nos últimos dias. _ Agora vamos fazer algo diferente. Venha! _ O coração palpitou desesperado quando completou. Ofegava em expectativa, igualmente Hinata, que sentia a boca totalmente seca em antecipação.

Hinata parou a poucos centímetros de Neji, até que o garoto enlaçou sua cintura a puxando firmemente para si, e ela o envolver pelo pescoço. Foram se ajeitando até que Hinata pôde sentir o membro dele latejar na altura de seu ventre. Um arrepio carregado percorreu o corpo de ambos após esse contato. Neji passou o nariz na bochecha da prima, sentido a mesma estremecer, logo em seguida roçando sua pele até chegar ao ouvido e dar uma pequena mordida no lóbulo, soprando levemente posteriormente, ouvindo um gemido manhoso sair da boca rosada.

_ Tudo o que eu fizer em você, repita em mim. _ A voz rouca bateu na orelha sensível de HInata, fazendo-a tremer bruscamente. A menina, mais desnorteada do que nunca, apenas assentiu, sentindo as carícias provocantes que o primo fazia em si.

Neji lambeu a extensão toda da orelha até o pescoço, onde mordeu, sugando logo em seguida. Levou uma das mãos, que estava na cintura, até o queixo de Hinata, levantando sua cabeça até que ficasse quase na altura da sua. Os olhos instantaneamente se fecharam quando Neji roçou seus lábios nos de Hinata. Não teve tempo para apreciarem o toque sutil e calmo, logo o garoto invadia a boca pequena com a língua, impondo um ritmo acelerado e quase desesperador, pela saudade e desejo contido durante dois dias sem poderem se tocar. Hinata estendeu sua língua de encontro com a do primo, e logo travavam uma batalha sufocante ora na boca de um, ora na de outro.

A temperatura do quarto pareceu subir com o desenrolar do beijo. Neji, mais do que excitado, chupou a língua da prima, que surpresa com o gesto, tentou repetir desajeitada, porém que surtiu um efeito muito bom no garoto, que soltou um gemido rouco e mordeu fortemente o lábio inferior da menina, que gemeu em excitação.

As mãos masculinas que estavam na cintura, passearam pelas costas, e mais do que rápido, Neji sentiu a carícia ser retribuída nas suas. Depois de um tempo, as mãos pousaram nas nádegas femininas durinhas e avantajadas, onde Neji apertou e acariciou, deleitando-se naquele ato. Hinata tentava retribuir a tudo o que o primo fazia, porém estava meio perdida, e até tímida em fazer as coisas que ele fazia em si.

Neji apertava as nádegas com força, forçando o quadril da prima de encontro ao seu, fazendo-a sentir toda sua excitação com aquele ato. Espalmadas as mãos, desceu-as fazendo um caminho até que pode tocar no interior das coxas femininas, onde passou, de leve, o dedo, pressionando a intimidade dela por cima do tecido fino do short. Hinata gemeu alto com isso, e até mesmo tentou se afastar do primo, pois, de toda forma, ainda não estava preparada para um toque tão íntimo como aquele, porém o garoto pareceu ignorar sua tentativa de fuga e sugou-lhe o lábio inferior, desnorteando-a a ponto de continuar com a carícia, e ser retribuído timidamente.

Hinata estava adorando as sensações que o primo lhe proporcionava. Não conseguia mais se conter! Passou uma mão, arranhando levemente, nas costas do primo, enquanto a outra seguia rumo ao meio das pernas masculinas, onde tocou o vão entre as nádegas e o início da região já excitada, do primo. Sentiu perfeitamente o arrepio que correu o corpo masculino, e a vibração entre seus lábios, que a voz rouca e levemente falha do garoto soltou ao gemer.

Afastando-se suavemente, Neji contornou a prima, e então a abraçou por trás, friccionando sua ereção pulsante nas nádegas da menina. Com uma das pernas, puxou um dos delicados pés até que ela abrisse as pernas, onde subitamente colocou a coxa, fazendo uma pressão no clitóris. Enfiou as mãos por dentro de sua blusa e acaricio-a com lentidão, fazendo questão de roçar as unhas na pele leitosa. Da barriga, as mãos subitamente subiram de encontro aos seios, onde passearam por cima do sutiã, apertando fracamente, mas usando uma vontade á muito reprimida, porém que ele nem sabia ter.

Enquanto dedicava suas mãos aos seios fartos femininos, mordiscava e beijava o pescoço esguio, sempre passando a língua lentamente, provocando e sentindo os arrepios que a prima tinha. Os gemidos de Hinata eram baixinhos, porém muito audíveis para o garoto, que trincava os dentes tentando não soltar o som agoniante preso em sua garganta. Hinata, por sua vez, jogou os braços para trás, enlaçando o pescoço do primo, puxando-o com desespero para o seu pescoço, querendo, cada vez mais, sentir aquela carícia tão deliciosa para si.

Em dado momento, Neji, já muito impaciente e extremamente excitado, puxa o sutiã da prima para baixo, para ter mais acesso aos seios fartos da mesma. Abriu a mão e encheu-a com a aquela carne macia que tanto lhe dava prazer ao segurar. Apertou levemente, e logo em seguida ouviu bem nitidamente o arfar da prima. Passou o dedo nos mamilos, brincando com os bicos rosados provocativamente, sentido Hinata arquear as costa cada vez mais.

Desceu uma das mãos, espalmadas, pela barriga lisa feminina e adentrou, com certa dificuldade, o short que Hinata usava, porém a mesma segurou-lhe a mão, levando-a, timidamente, para o local onde ele ia, contudo, por cima do short. Neji, que ainda se deleitava no pescoço da prima, chupou a pele daquele local, logo em seguida fazendo uma trilha de saliva até a orelha, sugando o lóbulo com força, fazendo-a tremer. Friccionou o dedo bem acima do clitóris, fazendo uma forte pressão naquele ponto sensível e ora ou outra mexia o dedo aumentando ainda mais a pressão.

Ficou por um tempo naquilo, estimulando os seios da prima com uma mão, e com a outra a intimidade por cima do short, enquanto sugava e mordia o pescoço da mesma. Hinata sentia que a qualquer momento explodiria em algo que ela nem sabia o que era, porém sentia que precisava, e quanto mais forte e intensa as carícias do primo ficava, mais arrebatadora lhe era aquela sensação. Mexia os quadris na intensão de aumentar, ou tentar diminuir a agonia que sentia, pressionando mais ainda sua bunda contra a excitação do primo, que ora outra soltava um som, mais parecido com um rosnado.

Neji já não aguentava mais estar só naquilo. Precisava sentir a prima melhor, sentir a pele dela, a umidade, daquela região que ele tanto ansiava, que ele causara, sentir como seria estar nela. Com esse pensamento, virou Hinata de frente para si rapidamente, logo a olhando com intensidade.

_ Eu preciso te sentir, Hinata. _ Ele disse com a voz muito rouca, e levemente ofegante. Encarava-a com tanta fome, que isso quase a desfaleceu ali.

Não esperando resposta, afoito, aproximou seu rosto do da prima e, ao invés de beijá-la, deu uma enorme lambida na boca carnuda, logo mordendo e sugando os lábios dela com muita força, o que fê-la fechar os olhos imediatamente e apertar os ombros, ao qual ela se segurava e não tinha ideia de como suas mãos foram parar lá, do primo. Daquele momento em diante, um beijo sôfrego começou, e ambos desnortearam com aquele momento.

Aquela situação era algo que tinha um desejo mais que palpável, mas... Era apenas isso? Um desejo que, a todo custo, tinha que ser saciado? Neji queria, queria muito mesmo, que fosse apenas isso. E estava quase convencido de que era apenas o desejo que reinava naqueles toques e beijos tão intensos que trocavam. Talvez também tivesse o amor que sempre nutriu pela prima, aquele fraternal que lhe fazia a ver como a menininha que precisava de proteção que ela era. Mas era só isso? Apenas isso? Não importava. Ele a queria, e isso já era o bastante para ele naquele momento. Saciar a vontade que tinha dela.

Os corpos se esfregavam com vontade, enquanto o beijo se desenrolava com agressividade e ânsia. A intimidade de Hinata estava encharcada de seu líquido, e ficava cada vez mais com a imensa pressão que a ereção do primo fazia em si. Neji, ainda beijando a prima, desceu as mãos até os quadris, onde apertou com força, logo os levantando para cima, fazendo-a, instintivamente rodeá-lo com as pernas. Atravessou o pequeno espaço que tinha até a cama com ela em seu colo, deitando-a, logo em seguida se postando sobre ela.

Um novo beijo se iniciou, enquanto os corpos se roçavam com intensidade. Neji colocou umas das mãos na cintura dela, enquanto a outra descia para o short que ela usava. Adentrou-o com rapidez, logo podendo, pela primeira vez, sentir como aquele local estava quente e úmido, apenas para si. Encontrou o clitóris inchado, logo o estimulando com o dedão, enquanto, com o dedo indicador, circundava a entrada virgem da mesma.

Hinata, quando sentiu o primo a tocar tão intimamente, afastou sua boca da dele para dar um gritinho assustado e arfar. Sentia os movimentos frenéticos, e não conseguia se conter. Gemia alto, sem pudor algum, como se dessa forma pudesse aliviar aquela sensação de alguma forma. Ela estava realmente adorando aquilo. Mas... Era isso mesmo que ela queria? Se entregar dessa forma para um pessoa que não a retribuía em seus sentimentos? El a tinha certeza de que amava Neji, tanta que continuava com aquela situação, mesmo que fosse errado. Mas ainda assim, era uma romântica. Não poderia entregar aquilo que lhe era de mais importante, quando não havia sentimento de ambas as partes.

Então a situação esfriou totalmente para ela. Neji não a amava! Não era correspondida. Só de sentir os toques dele em si, notava-se o quanto a desejava, e por mais que fosse apenas isso, ela já se sentia feliz. Mas entregar sua virgindade para uma pessoa que apenas a desejava, não estava em seus planos, mesmo que ela o amasse demais. Ela sabia que se continuassem com aquilo, provavelmente acabaria por acontecer de se entregar, porque era algo tão novo e gostoso todas as carícias e os beijos, que ela desnortearia, e se esqueceria de tudo apenas para ter mais um pouco daquela sensação. Ela teria que parar.

_ Nós não podemos, Neji. _ Afastou-se dele calmamente, empurrando o garoto de cima de si, sentando-se.

Neji, mais do que rápido, saiu de cima da prima, sentando-se na cama, mal escondendo o grande volume que se fazia em sua calça. Estava decepcionado, frustrado e muito excitado. Queria ir até o fim com aquilo. Aliviar toda a excitação que sentia. E estava disposto a isso. Saciar a sua vontade. Porém, quando encarou os olhos da prima, surpreendeu-se ao notar que estavam marejados. O coração se apertou, e não pode deixar de sentir certa culpa.

_ E-eu... Eu não quero mais continuar com as aulas. _ A voz soou extremamente decidida, totalmente contraria a sua expressão e as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos perolados. _ Eu sei que se continuarmos, as coisas irão sair totalmente do meu controle. _ Levantou a cabeça e encarou o primo nos olhos, deixando, agora, as lágrimas caírem livremente.

_ Você está certa, Hinata. Isso que aconteceu foi tudo culpa minha. _ O garoto se e encarou a prima. Sentiu aquela estranha sensação tomando conta de seu corpo, porém, o mais bizarro para si daquilo tudo, era o aperto horrível em seu coração. Queria colocar a mão no peito, como se dessa forma pudesse fazer parar essa dor agoniante que lhe atingiu ao escutar a prima lhe dizer que não o queria mais. Não que fosse com essas mesmas palavras, mas o sentido era o mesmo. Ela não confiava em si. Não queria ser somente dele... _ Gostaria muito de que aceitasse o meu perdão, Hinata. _ Neji ajoelhou-se na frente da prima, e curvou-se, chegando a encostar a cabeça no chão, como demonstração máxima de perdão e reconhecimento de erro.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, e rapidamente agachou-se na frente do primo o puxando para cima, tirando-o daquela posição tão humilhante, sendo que ela era tão ou mais culpada que ele naquela história toda. Pegou-o pela mão e sentaram-se na cama, encarando-se.

_ Eu não vou aceitar o seu perdão, porque não tem nem o que perdoar nii-san. _ Disse carinhosa.

_ Mas vocês está... Eu te de... Você nã...

_ Eu quero parar com isso, nii-san, não porque eu não goste. _ O rosto começou a queimar, ela podia sentir. _ Mas porque eu... Eu... E-eu...

_ Tudo bem, Hinata. Eu já entendi. Não precisa falar mais nada. _ Neji se levantou, e rumou até a porta. _ Pode ter certeza de que isso não se repetirá mais. _ Saiu do quarto e rumou para o seu. Estava confuso. Não sabia definir o que estava sentindo, mas sabia que era algo agoniante demais para aguentar. Tinha entendido tudo certo. Hinata não gostava dele. E de alguma forma aquilo o magoou muito. Por quê? Porque havia ficado tão magoado com isso? Ele sabia! No fundo ele sabia! Mas preferia ignorar. Ignorar que, por mais que quisesse negar, estava apaixonado pela prima.

* * *

**Gostaram? Mereço reviews? Quem sabe uma recomendaçãozinha?  
O próximo capítulo terá hentai e será o ultimo capítulo da fic! Triste, né?! Eu sei!  
Bom, o próximo e ultimo capítulo sairá sexta e eu prometo que não atrasarei para postar!**

**Os reviews lindos que recebi, irei responder por MP, pois estou muito cansadinha agora! Gomen^/^º**

**Bjs e obrigada à todos que leram, favoritaram e comentaram a fic! Podem crer que a opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim e me deu inspiração para modificar algumas coisinhas antes de postar!  
Ja ne!  
Ah, não se esqueçam da review pois se eu ganhar muitas*o* postarei, também, um epílogo na fic^^ Fica por conta de vocês!**


	4. Chapter 4

__**Yo minna! **

**Antes de mais nada, gostaria de esclarecer, aqui, um grande equívoco, onde certo leitor, muito covarde, pode-se dizer, acusou-me de plágio, o qual disse que essa minha fic era plágio da fic "Ensina-me" da Luci Moon. Porém, por mais que os títulos sejam iguais e a minha sinopse apareça na prévia da mesma, o conteúdo é totalmente diferente, sendo que a própria Luci Moon alegou a minha fic ser diferente da sua. Então, antes que alguém julgue essa fic, leia e saiba, por fim, comparar, e não levando em conta somente o que possa parecer semelhante. Fiquei muito chateada com esse leitor que julgou sem ao menos saber, ao certo, sobre a fic. E, se fosse para dizer que isso que fiz é plágio, praticamente todas as fics aqui postadas são, onde acontece um romance no colegial, ou um casamento arranjado, o que, de fato é um tema bem comum em torno do mundo das fics. Além do mais, mesmo que eu já tenha lido essa fanfic da Luci Moon, nunca pensei nela quando escrevi essa fic, sendo que o título fora algo que me veio do nada, inspirado, até, na música da novela mexicana (não que eu a ouça, ainda, por mais viciada que eu fosse na novela aos meus 14 anos - ou seja, muito tempo atrás) Rebelde.**

**Eu, sinceramente, fiquei super desmotivada à continuar postando a fic depois dessa acusação maldosa. Além disso, essa pessoa ditou palavreados chulos, atentando ao meu pudor, dizendo, até, que não tenho criatividade e inteligencia para escrever, sendo que isso seria, praticamente, algo impossível,a partir do momento em que minha pontuação na redação do Enem do ano retrasado, quando ingressei na Universidade Federal de Itajubá, cursando Engenharia da Computação, foi 1000, e sempre tive exito em tudo o que fiz, formei-me no ensino médio e técnico sendo a melhor aluna da escola (ETPC, de Volta Redonda). Então, antes de me julgar, saiba muito bem de quem está falando. Além disso, minhas fics podem não ter muitas reviews, porém em todas fui eu quem a escreveu e redigiu a ideia, nunca plagiei e nem o farei. É totalmente contra a minha conduta isso.**

**Desculpem, vocês leitores (exceto o que me faltou com respeito), o desabafo, mas, realmente, fiquei muito revoltada e chateada com a acusação.**

**Certo, mudando de assunto agora, esse capítulo demorou bastante à ser postado, pois o reescrevi três vezes, e, mesmo assim, ainda não ficou do jeito que eu queria ¬¬' Fiquei bem desmotivada mesmo com a acusação, mas ainda assim consegui escrever isso ^-^ Espero que gostem.**

**Então, sem mais enrolação, boa leitura!**

* * *

_You call to me, and I fall at your feet_

_How could anyone ask for more?_

_And our time apart, like knives in my heart_

_How could anyone ask for more?_

_(Você me chama, e eu caio aos seus pés_

_Como alguém poderia pedir mais?_

_E o nosso tempo separados é como uma faca em meu coração_

_Como alguém poderia pedir mais?)_

_But if there's a pill to help me forget_

_God knows I haven't found it yet_

_But I'm dying to, god I'm trying to_

_(Mas se existe uma pílula para me ajudar a esquecer_

_Deus sabe que eu ainda não a encontrei_

_Mas eu estou morrendo de vontade, Deus, eu estou tentando)_

_Trying not to love you, only goes so far_

_Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart_

_Can't see the silver lining, down here on the floor_

_And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for_

_Cause trying not to love you_

_Only makes me love you more_

_Only makes me love you more_

_(Tentar não te amar, só é possível até certo ponto_

_Tentar não precisar de você, está acabando comigo_

_Não é possível ver o lado bom, aqui no chão_

_E eu continuo tentando, mas eu não sei para quê_

_Porque tentar não te amar_

_Só me faz te amar mais_

_Só me faz te amar mais)_

**Trying Not To Love You – Nickelback**

Ele estava, realmente, gostando dela.

Não fraternalmente, como sempre pensara, mas apaixonada, avassaladora e incontrolavelmente.

Ignorou até certo ponto, negou, fingiu não ser nada além de desejo e carinho fraternal confuso, mas, agora, a merda, literalmente, já estava feita. Primeiro suspeitou, depois reconheceu e, finalmente, aceitou.

Neji não se reconhecia mais. Sempre fora uma pessoa controlada, séria e sempre tinha uma solução para tudo. Porém era só olhar para ela ou sentir sua presença que tudo se transformava em lembranças onde eles estavam naquela palhaçada toda que ele os envolveu.

Dormir? Ele não sabia mais o que era isso!

Estudar? Nem sabia o motivo de ainda estar matriculado na faculdade.

Vida social? Comunicação com o seu "eu" interior.

Sua vida mudara tão drasticamente em três semanas... E o pior é que não conseguia fazer mais nada, nem pensar mais, pois tudo que envolvia Hinata lhe era mais interessante. Não vivia mais em casa, saia de manhã e só voltava quando tinha certeza de não ter a surpresa de encontrar a prima nos corredores da casa. Evitava-a ao máximo, porém sempre se pegava pensando nela ou, simplesmente, observando-a de longe.

Estava tão confuso...

Queria se aproximar, mas sabia não poder, pois o que sentia não era certo, além de não saber nada relacionado aos sentimentos da prima para consigo, mas já tinha plena noção de que não era correspondido, pois, em sua concepção precipitada, Hinata o havia rejeitado e isso era o suficiente para que houvesse um afastamento entre eles.

Já estava sem ter contato com Hinata há, praticamente, três semanas, desde o dia ao qual fora "rejeitado" pela mesma. Não a via, não ouvia sua voz que tanto amava, nem sentia sua presença. Evitava-a com tanto afinco... Não sabia o que era ter Hinata presente para si, mesmo morando debaixo do mesmo teto.

Suspirou.

Havia passado o dia inteiro andando sem rumo pela cidade, como havia feito nas ultimas três semanas. Não tinha mais ânimo para estudar e não queria chegar em casa cedo, pois, se cruzasse com Hinata em algum momento, não se aguentaria e acabaria por cometer uma loucura. Olhou o relógio em seu pulso e constatou que, àquela hora, já poderia, enfim, voltar para o seu, não tão mais aconchegante, lar.

Andou por mais trinta minutos e chegou, finalmente, em casa. Adentrou a sala silenciosamente, receando encontrar com a prima. Um suspiro aliviado escapou de seus lábios quando chegou ao seu quarto sem maiores problemas. Rumou para o banheiro, despiu-se rapidamente e tomou um relaxante banho.

Passados vinte minutos, Neji saiu do banheiro com o torso nu e molhado, os longos fios castanhos soltos e grudados nas costas, com a toalha enrolada na cintura. Jogou-se na cama dessa forma mesmo, não se importando com nada, apenas sentindo uma exaustão lhe preencher gradativamente. Em instantes, pegou no sono.

[...]

Acordou ofegante. Sentou-se abruptamente na cama, respirando com dificuldade, sentindo uma pontada na cabeça por forçar tanto os olhos na escuridão do quarto. Céus! Estava, realmente, ficando louco. Até quando dormia, Hinata lhe vinha a cabeça. O pior não era nem isso, e sim o teor dos pensamentos e sonhos que tinha com ela, o que resultava em sua excitação mais do que acordada e na insônia que o prendia acordado pelo restante da noite.

Tateou o criado mudo ao lado de sua cama até achar o celular. Levantou-o ao seu campo de visão e notou ser, ainda, duas da matina. Suspirou desanimado e deitou novamente, porém, agora, já ciente de que não conseguiria pegar no sono.

Hinata estava lhe tirando a sanidade. Não era apenas o fato de desejá-la imensamente, ansiar por tocá-la, beijá-la e senti-la de todas as formas possíveis, mas ainda existia o sentimento que mexia com ele mais que tudo. Ele a queria sorrindo, mas apenas para ele... Queria receber olhares apaixonados, dizer-lhe coisas bonitas e protege-la de tudo; simplesmente pegá-la em seus braços e nunca mais soltar.

Já estava ficando mais do que confuso. Necessitava tê-la de todas as formas, senão não teria mais vida, daqui a pouco. Mas como chegaria para ela e falaria de seus sentimentos? Como falaria que precisava dela para que pudesse voltar a ser o que era antes? Como falaria que a amava, mas não como pensara um dia? Estava perdido, porém tinha que falar com a prima, pois não estava aguentando mais.

Levantou-se depressa da cama e só quando estava fora do quarto notou estar usando apenas uma toalha na cintura, frouxa pelos movimentos bruscos que fizera e quase caindo. Correu novamente para o quarto e colocou um short rapidamente, logo indo para o quarto da prima, ignorando a hora a qual estava fazendo isso e dando atenção apenas para o desespero que já o consumia.

Não bateu na porta, tampouco chamou, simplesmente adentrou o local com toda euforia reprimida e desespero que o enlouquecia. Não acendeu a luz também, mas suas pupilas já estavam tão dilatadas, mesmo antes de entrar no quarto, que estavam mais do que adaptadas a escuridão do local, iluminado fracamente pela noite à mostra pela janela aberta.

Viu o corpo pequeno da prima na cama, fazendo um arrepio percorrer por seu corpo. Os pés se moviam calmos para próximo à Hinata, e, assim na cama, sentou-se. Elevou a mão e acariciou os cabelos negros azulados, sentindo o coração descompassar, só por estar perto e por fazer aquela carícia tão singela na prima.

Subiu a mão para a face delicada e contornou, com a ponta dos dedos, as pálpebras, o nariz, a bochecha e, depois, os lábios femininos. Abriu a mão e, em concha, levou-a a bochecha quente e pálida da prima, sentindo-a se arrepiar ao toque, logo se remexendo e abrindo, lentamente, os olhos.

O coração parecia querer perfurar o peito, e uma onda arrebatadora passou por seu corpo, fazendo-o querer sorrir, chorar, gritar... Querendo colocar essa sensação tão boa para fora, exalá-la de todos os seus poros. Mas o máximo que conseguiu fazer foi lançar um sorriso aberto e apaixonado para a prima que, ainda sonolenta, tentava entender o que o primo fazia ali.

_ Neji? O que está fazendo aqui, á essa hora? _ Sentou-se lentamente na cama, piscando várias vezes para que os olhos se acostumassem à escuridão, podendo visualizar o contorno do primo e, muito vagamente, o mesmo.

Ouvir a voz da prima, depois de três semanas, tão perto de si era mágico. Arrepiou-se e aquele turbilhão de emoções só se intensificou ainda mais. Queria abraça-la, ali mesmo, porém não poderia fazer nada precipitadamente. Primeiro teria que soltar aquilo que lhe estava matando por todos esses dias.

_ Hinata... E-eu... _ Suspirou. Sua coragem estava se esvaindo e a insegurança o tomando. Os "e se..." começavam a penetrar sua mente, confundindo-o e fazendo-o notar tamanha loucura que fazia, ali, no quarto da prima.

_ O que, nii-san? _ Hinata sentia o coração à mil. Sentiu tanto a falta do primo... E, tê-lo, ali, à sua frente, só lhe fazia pensar em abraça-lo e nunca mais soltar. Mas ainda estava insegura com tudo o que havia acontecido, não sabia o que o primo pensava de si, muito menos o que sentia por ela. Mas, naquele instante, tudo o que ela queria era abraça-lo e, no calor do momento, foi o que acabou por fazer, jogou-se sobre os braços do primo, esquecendo a timidez, a insegurança... Sentindo apenas o coração bater descompassado, a felicidade que a inundava e, principalmente, o calor que emanava dele.

Incerto e surpreso, Neji passou os braços ao redor da cintura da prima, abraçando-a com vontade, deixando todas suas divagações para lá, apenas apreciando o contado dos corpos. Abraçava Hinata com desespero, querendo, por aquele gesto, mostrar o quanto a amava. O turbilhão de emoções os arrebatava fortemente, fazendo-os querer extravasar e soltar tudo o que lhes afligia. Hinata, tomada pelo momento e uma coragem momentânea, enlaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço do primo, sentando-se no colo deste, colocando o rosto de encontro com o dele, ainda mantendo um contato intenso entre os olhos.

_ Nii-san, eu... Eu... _ A fala ficou no ar, enquanto que, tão rapidamente quanto possível, os lábios finos já cobriam os carnudos de Hinata, ansiosos e desesperados. Ele não queria, mais uma vez, ser rejeitado, portanto não poderia esperar pelo que ela queria terminar de falar.

A ânsia por aquele contato era muito grande por eles, que, por mais confusa que Hinata houvesse ficado no momento, simplesmente deixou-se levar pelo ósculo, ao qual correspondeu com tanta agressividade quanto o primo. Neji comprimia os lábios de Hinata contra os seus, apenas sentindo a macies e gosto do mesmo. Estava com saudades e queria a sentir de todas as formas possíveis.

Sugava o lábio inferior, ora o superior, sempre fazendo uma pressão e, minimamente, os abrindo com os seus próprios lábios, aguçando a ânsia e vontade da prima. Hinata retribuía da mesma forma, porém queria mais. Necessitava sentir a língua do primo, o gosto de sua boca e a umidade do interior de seus lábios. E, quando já estava quase tomando uma iniciativa de aprofundar o beijo, sentiu a língua do primo, abrindo espaço e se afundando no interior de sua boca. Soltou um gemido extasiado quando sentiu, enfim, o que tanto ansiava.

A exploração, então, começara. Neji sugava a língua da prima, os lábios, sempre alternando e, hora ou outra, roçava sua língua na dela, com agressividade e um grande desespero. Hinata estava ficando desnorteada, já. Sentia o mundo girar ao redor e não se importava nem um pouco. Mas, mesmo assim, o fato de não ser correspondida em seus sentimentos martelavam, ainda, sua mente, porém estava tudo tão bom, ansiava tanto por aquilo, que, agora, pensava seriamente se deveria ou não parar o primo.

As mãos grandes de Neji encontravam-se possessivamente na cintura da prima, segurando firmemente, com medo de que ela pudesse, simplesmente, desaparecer a qualquer instante. O beijo estava melhor do que pudera imaginar, mais do que ansiava, porém precisava falar o que estava entalado em sua garganta, o que estava matando e desesperando tanto o seu coração. Por isso, contrariando o que seu corpo e sentidos ansiavam, afastou-se, minimamente, da prima, interrompendo o beijo.

Ficaram encarando-se, ofegantes. Buscavam o ar com dificuldade, os lábios inchados e vermelhos, e o corpo todo vibrando e querendo mais. Recuperando-se, ainda, o garoto passou, em uma carícia apaixonada, uma das mãos pousadas na cintura da prima, de onde segurava até os ombros, passando pelo pescoço e segurando, firme, ali. Puxou a cabeça da prima de encontro com a sua, encostando as testas, olhando-a nos olhos, sentindo as respirações ofegantes de misturarem.

_ Hinata, eu te amo. Amo tanto, mas tanto mesmo, que eu já estava ficando louco. _ Soltou uma risada rouca que fez o coração da menina saltitar assincronamente. _ Eu deveria ter te procurado antes, mas eu fui covarde e... Mesmo você não sentindo nada por mim, eu queria ao menos que soubesse os meus sentimentos por você. _ Lentamente, ignorando os olhos arregalados da prima, o coração da mesma batendo tão forte contra o seu peito, deitou-a no centro da cama, logo se posicionando sobre ela.

_ E, agora... _ Abaixou-se na direção do rosto da mesma, buscando rapidamente os seus lábios, em um toque rápido e terno. _... Eu quero ensiná-la uma ultima coisa... _ Logo em seguida, beijou o canto da boca da mesma, a bochecha, a curva do pescoço e, por fim, chegou ao lóbulo da orelha, passando a língua eroticamente, dando uma leve mordidinha. _... Ensiná-la... A me amar. _ Sussurrou lentamente, com a voz rouca que fez Hinata ofegar e se arrepiar inteiramente. E, antes que pudesse, verdadeiramente, processar tudo o que o primo havia lhe falado, sentiu os seus lábios serem pressionados levemente pelos masculinos, de uma forma calma e apreciadora, demonstrando um amor intenso e verdadeiro, que arrebatou fortemente o coração da jovem.

Beijavam-se lenta e apaixonadamente, agora. Sem todo aquele desespero de antes, apenas um reconhecendo e curtindo a boca do outro. As línguas se encontravam e acariciavam, uma sempre buscando a outra. Neji mantinha uma mão na cintura de Hinata e a outra passeava por uma das coxas desnudas da mesma, que se descobriam à cada vez que ele subia um tanto a camisola que ela usava.

Hinata, retribuindo aos beijos do primo, circundou seu pescoço com os braços, acariciando a nuca do mesmo, arranhando levemente com as unhas medianas, fazendo-o se arrepiar. O beijo, progressivamente, foi se tornando urgente, tanto que já começavam as leves mordidas nos lábios e os chupões à língua alheia. Sentiam o gosto do outro com certo desespero, sempre querendo e ansiando por mais.

Neji pressionava seu quadril ao de Hinata, mostrando o quanto estava excitado, fazendo-a, rapidamente, separar as pernas acomodando-o melhormente a si. Gemeram e sentiram os corpos vibrarem com o contato das intimidades, já tão excitadas. Neji chupou o lábio inferior da prima, passando levemente os dentes no processo, depois deu um longo selinho na mesma e desceu os lábios para o seu pescoço.

Primeiramente, deu apenas alguns beijos ao longo do pescoço pálido, vendo a prima remexer-se insatisfeita e resmungando por mais. Sorriu de lado antes de dar uma longa lambida no pescoço da mesma, ouvindo-a arfar, logo dando um chupão e uma pequena mordida.

Hinata arranhava e acariciava as costas desnudas do primo, sempre forçando seu quadril contra o dele, sentindo-o arrepiar-se ao seu toque. As mãos grandes pousaram na curva do quadril de Hinata, logo as subindo, levando a camisola consigo, expondo o corpo da prima. Afastando-se um pouco, e se apoiando pelos joelhos, quase se sentando nas coxas da prima, Neji puxa, afoito, a camisola branca que ela usava, expondo, dessa, forma, o corpo sinuoso e curvilíneo da mesma.

Arfou e sentiu sua excitação mais intensa do que antes, por apenas visualizar Hinata daquele jeito todo inocente e, ao mesmo tempo, sensual, dela. Era a primeira vez que olhava a nudez da prima, que podia a tocar com todo aquele sentimento recém descoberto por si, mas já tão intenso e incontrolável. Queria chorar, ali, por sentir tantas coisas que mexia de tal forma com ele, levando-o a loucura.

Deitou seu corpo, novamente, no da Hyuuga, envolvendo-a num calor gostoso, logo tomando seus lábios novamente. Se pudessem, viveriam apenas daquela forma, beijando-se apaixonadamente, pois, para eles, era deliciosamente perfeito sentirem o gosto da boca do outro, passando sentimentos, por aquele ato, tão incompreendidos por palavras.

Separaram-se e Neji tratou de continuar com o que, antes, fazia. Beijou, lambeu, mordeu e chupou o pescoço de Hinata, sempre passeando com as mãos pelo corpo da mesma. Hinata gemia extasiada, ainda em choque pelos sentimentos do primo e, principalmente, pelas sensações tão novas que ele lhe proporcionava. Ansiava por tocá-lo, porém o mesmo não dava espaço para que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, deixando-a apenas se deleitar na forma como ele a amava.

Neji desceu os lábios para o vale entre os seios da prima, beijando aquela região, deixando-a desnorteada ansiando por mais. Subiu uma das mãos e encheu-a com um dos seios da prima, apertando e sentindo a macies da pele da mesma. Envolvia somente as laterais, sentindo a pele macia daquela região, nunca chegando ao bico sensível que Hinata tanto queria que ele tocasse.

_ N-neji... _ Ela esperneou, ansiando pelo toque mais ousado em seu ponto, ali, sensível.

O garoto sorriu de lado e, lentamente, passou a língua da região entre os seios e foi subindo, até que rodeou a aréola, apenas a atiçando, vendo-a arfar em expectativa. Com uma lentidão proposital, passou a língua sobre o mamilo entumecido, escutando, com orgulho, o gemido que Hinata deu, arqueando as costas por mais.

Hinata acariciava as costas do primo, passando as unhas levemente, sentindo- se arrepiar. Mordia o lábio inferior, contendo os gemidos presos em sua garganta, o que se tornava algo praticamente impossível quando sentia a sucção forte e deliciosamente gostosa que o primo fazia em seu mamilo. Ele mordiscava, lambia e chupava, sempre alternando e, de vez em quando, apenas passava a língua, dando, sempre, atenção aos dois seios, vendo o quanto a prima lhe mostrava necessitada por descarregar todas aquelas ondas excitantes que lhe preenchia gradativamente.

As mãos grandes passeavam pelo corpo curvilíneo. Passava das coxas grossas, fazendo carícias circulares com os dedos, até a cintura, prosseguindo com a mesma carícia. Era excitante sentir a pele da prima se arrepiar ao seu toque, poder saborear o gosto de sua tez, ouvir os suspiros e gemidos liberados à custo... Tudo era motivo para, praticamente, não se aguentar mais de excitação. Desceu com os lábios para a barriga, dando uma leve mordida na pequena protuberância óssea da costela, depois descendo com a língua até o umbigo, brincando com aquela região.

A barriga se contraia à medida que o primo a acariciava ali, com a língua. Sentia uma grande expectativa, ainda mais quando o mesmo esbarrava os dedos em sua calcinha, provocando-a àquele contato tão esperado por si. Viu-o se afastar de si, olhando-a nos olhos, transmitindo amor e desejo através da mirada, em um pedido mudo, quando suas mãos seguraram ambas as laterais da calcinha cor-de-rosa cheia de coraçõezinhos.

Ela tremeu. Apenas assentiu, encarando, ainda, o primo nos olhos, não conseguindo soltar palavra alguma. Notou ele afastar as mãos da calcinha e tocar o seu rosto, meigamente. Abaixou o tronco, enquanto chegava a cabeça perto de si, e tomou seus lábios ternamente, nada como antes, com aquela selvageria com ao qual se beijavam. Afastou-se de novo e desceu as mãos da face da menina, passando pelo contorno dos seios, cintura, até que já pegava o elástico do tecido em seus dedos, deslizando para baixo lentamente.

Os olhos perolados de Neji brilhavam extasiados a cada centímetro que ele descobria da virilha da prima. Puxou a calcinha até o meio das pernas femininas, quase chegando ao joelho, e parou. Parecia ter perdido as forças e só sabia olhar para aquele local tão íntimo e nunca antes tocado por outro, a não ser ele. Hinata sentiu as bochechas queimarem pelo olhar intenso do primo em sua intimidade, mas, mesmo assim, aquele olhar incitava uma queimação que vinha de todo o seu corpo, culminando, sempre, em seu ventre. Queria gemer, pois o que sentia já era o bastante para que o prazer do momento lhe tomasse, porém, apenas, aguardava, com extrema ansiedade, o próximo movimento do primo.

Timidamente, Hinata curvou-se e, erguida pelos cotovelos apoiados na cama, aproximou-se do primo, olhando-o novamente nos olhos, pedindo por mais. Neji, rapidamente, continuou a tarefa e tirou, delicadamente, perna após perna, o tecido com estampa infantil, jogando-o longe, em seguida.

Passou as mãos nas pernas da menina, sentido cada pedacinho se arrepiar. Quando chegou às coxas, passou das laterais, a qual acariciava, para a parte interna, as separando lenta e delicadamente. Hinata posicionou as pernas dobradas ao redor do primo, que se acomodou melhormente entre elas. Neji levou uma das mãos para a região tão úmida e necessitada de toque da menina. Esticou o dedo médio e tocou, deliciado, o clitóris da prima, vendo o tremor que percorreu, levemente, o corpo da mesma.

Sentiu o líquido que ali escorria e, imediatamente, sua ereção pulsou em resposta. Acariciou, inicialmente, de forma lenta e cuidadosa, para não à assustar, ouvindo os gemidos, agora impossíveis de serem contidos, saírem tão eroticamente dos lábios avermelhados e inchados da mesma. Passou o dedo, circularmente, encima daquele ponto sensível, escutando o arfar de Hinata, extasiada com tudo aquilo.

Um gemido alto e agoniado deixou os lábios avermelhados, quando sentiu os dedos do primo passar por seu clitóris e descer, logo sendo introduzido em sua cavidade virgem. Os movimentos eram lentos, cadenciados e firmes. Neji sentia seu dedo ser pressionado e não pôde deixar de se imaginar dentro dela. Introduziu mais um dedo, fazendo movimentos circulares, apalpando toda a parece interna daquela cavidade tão apertada. Tão logo, vendo os gemidos da prima se intensificar cada vez mais, os suspiros entrecortados que saiam pelos lábios da mesma, e a grande umidade que banhava seu dedo, estendeu o dedão e, assim, pressionou fortemente o clitóris, enquanto, agora de forma um tanto dificultada, movia, ainda, os dedos dentro dela.

Foi praticamente imediato as ondas bruscas que tomaram o corpo pequeno. Uma vibração interna, um formigamento em todo o corpo, além da sensação maravilhosa, um prazer único e efêmero. Hinata tremia, convulsionava e não conseguia conter o grito que traduzia todo o turbilhão de sensações que sentiu. Neji sorriu satisfeito, ainda movimentando os dedos na prima, sentindo-a tremer sob seus toques. Respirava com dificuldade e sentia o corpo mole e desgastado, mas, mesmo assim, ansiava por mais. Queria sentir mais daquela sensação tão gostosa, o primeiro orgasmo que tivera.

Neji, deliciado com a cena da prima gozando, estava, praticamente, prestes a explodir, porém ainda não era a hora certa. Com todas as suas forças, ignorou o quão excitado e necessitado de atenção estava, e abaixou a cabeça até que estivesse a milímetros da abertura rosada e lisa, estendendo sua língua até que pôde tocar o clitóris inchado e sensível, promovendo um arrepio e tremor no corpo da prima. Hinata gemeu e remexeu em protesto, ainda sensível por seu orgasmo recente. Mas com os estímulos que Neji fazia em seu ponto sensível, logo a excitação a tomou novamente, fazendo-a ansiar mais ainda.

Desceu a língua, lentamente, por toda a cavidade e circundou a entrada úmida. Circundou uma das coxas de Hinata, espalmando a mão na barriga da mesma, a qual desceu com rapidez e se acomodou sobre a virilha. Estendeu os dedos e abriu os grandes lábios, podendo, assim, ter maior acesso à entrada com sua língua. Penetrou-a suavemente, logo movendo de forma frenética, sentindo o gosto da prima, ali, com maior intensidade. Foi aumentando a força e profundidade, sentindo as pernas esguias prender sua cabeça entre elas, e o tremor que se apossava do corpo da menina. Tirou a língua da entrada, logo passando por toda a extensão novamente, acertando o ponto inchado clamando por atenção. Hinata sentiu ondas elétricas, em um choque brusco, carregar o seu corpo quando Neji sugou fortemente, com uma pressão, praticamente, esmagadora, o local onde se dedicava com a língua. Gemeu alto, respirando com dificuldade, fechando as mãos nos longos fios castanhos do primo, forçando-o contra o seu sexo excitado.

Agora, segurando-a pelas pernas, colocou totalmente o rosto contra a feminilidade da prima. Esfregava-a contra si, passando a língua freneticamente por todo local onde conseguia. O brusco tremor que se apossou de Hinata, fazendo-a balançar freneticamente, empurrando ainda mais a cabeça do primo contra si, denunciou seu segundo ápice. O garoto se afastou da menina, apenas para que pudesse se endireitar e cobrir o corpo da mesma com o seu, beijando-a nos lábios, agora não tão mais inchados, fazendo-a sentir o próprio gosto. As línguas se chocaram com agressividade, fazendo ambos gemerem roucamente.

Em dado momento do beijo, Hinata chupou e mordiscou a língua do primo, desnorteando-o ao ponto de poder inverter as posições, rapidamente se pondo por cima dele. Sentou-se no abdômen nu e talhado, passando as unhas eroticamente ali. Estava insegura e tímida, nunca estivera em uma situação como aquela com algum outro garoto, era sua primeira vez. Ficou meio incerta quanto ao que fazer, portanto se abaixou novamente tomou os lábios do primo. Beijou-o comandando um ritmo imposto por si, mostrando que, agora, quem estava no comando era ela. Mordeu o queixo e lambeu a extensão do pescoço, logo mordendo o pomo de adão, sentindo o tremor, ali, que a voz rouca provocou, ao gemer.

Beijou e deu uma pequena mordida no ombro do garoto, logo descendo os lábios úmidos para um dos mamilos do garoto, que corou levemente ao sentir a língua da prima brincando ali, inexperiente. Passou uma das mãos, relutantemente, na lateral da coxa do mesmo, sentindo o tecido irritante, naquele momento, até que chegou ao cós e adentrou, minimamente, em uma provocação incerta, o short. Desceu o corpo, chegando para trás, até que teve sua intimidade exposta pressionando a ereção pulsante do primo. Neji urrou de prazer, levando as mãos à cintura da prima, instigando-a a se mover em si.

Neji suspirava, movendo a prima sobre si, sentindo a umidade dela lhe encharcar o short, excitando-o ainda mais. Levou uma das mãos aos seios fartos e apertou com certa força o mamilo entumecido da mesma, vendo-a se arquear, procurando por mais toques. Quando já sentia no seu limite, Neji tirou, rapidamente, a prima de si, pondo-se, novamente, sobre ela, porém, insatisfeita, Hinata levou a mão arranhando a pele branca, deixando uma linha avermelhada por onde passava, até que tocou, lascivamente, o membro duro do primo por cima do short. Viu-o trincar os dentes, apertando fortemente as mãos em seu ombro.

Subiu a mão e adentrou o short, tocando, pela primeira vez, a extensão do primo. Moveu lentamente a mão, passando pela cabeça e, depois, seguindo até que pôde sentir todo o seu tamanho. Absorta em dar prazer ao primo, não notou a mão dele se aproximando, e, mais rápido do que pôde prever, puxou seu pulso. Encarou-o com dúvida, notando a expressão agoniada do mesmo.

_ Eu não vou aguentar, Hina. _ Disse ao ver a expressão confusa da mesma. Sentiu a mesma espalmar as mãos em seu peitoral, empurrando-o delicadamente, até que já estava afastado o suficiente para que ela pudesse sair de baixo de si e se ajoelhar na cama.

_ Não aguente. _ A voz soou rouca e, levemente, sensual, fazendo-a enrubescer ao notar.

_ Mas... _ Tentou argumentar, porém foi calado por um leve selinho da prima, que o empurrou de encontro a cama, sentando-se sobre suas coxas.

_ Sshii... _ Beijou-o novamente. _ Eu quero te dar prazer. _ Dizendo isso, não sabendo de onde tirara tamanha ousadia, puxou o short do mesmo para baixo, expondo o sexo grande e pulsante, fazendo-a arregalar levemente os olhos.

Arranhou o peito do mesmo, a barriga e virilha, logo, delicadamente, abrindo a mão e pegando na ereção. Mexeu para cima e para baixo, com curiosidade, levando-a à uma expressão extremamente infantil e inocente, encantando o garoto, que trincava os dentes com os movimentos desajeitados da mesma. Ficou assim por um longo tempo, até que abaixou a cabeça de encontro à excitação do primo e passou a língua, receosa, sobre a cabeça. Neji estremeceu e gemeu rouco.

Hinata lambeu de cima para baixo, experimentando e, em seguida, quando já mais confiante, abocanhou, roçando os dentes no pênis duro. O urro que Neji deu só fez Hinata sugar todo o sexo com afobação e força, exercendo uma enorme pressão, levando o garoto à loucura. Os movimentos ficaram constantes, Hinata ia e vinha, chupando com gosto o membro ereto e pulsante do primo, que vibrava em sua boca. Fazia movimentos com a língua, conforme adentrava com precisão, depois de um tempo, sua boca.

Após alguns minutos, Neji já não se aguentava mais. Iria explodir ao mais simples toque da prima, porém não era essa a sua intenção. Queria gozar junto com ela e dentro dela. Por isso, afastou rapidamente a prima de si, puxando-a para cima de si e a beijando com sofreguidão. Deitou-a delicadamente na cama, pondo-se por cima, entre as pernas dela. Beijou-a mais uma vez e a olhou nos olhos, amando-a por aquela pequena troca de olhares.

_ Eu quero te amar agora, Hina. _ Ele disse rouco, levando uma mão à bochecha corada da mesma, acariciando ali. _ Posso? _ Perguntou, os olhos brilhando em expectativa e amor, esperando a resposta da mesma.

Hinata não hesitou. Levantou um pouco a cabeça e tocou os lábios do Hyuuga. Subiu os lábios, beijando humidamente os traços masculinos, chegando à orelha desprotegida, lambendo e mordendo suavemente aquele local.

_ Pode...

E antes que pudesse pensar mais uma vez, sentiu o primo roçando a cabeça do membro em sua entrada. Arfaram. Hinata segurou o antebraço de Neji, que apoiava as mãos ao seu redor, no colchão. Apertou levemente, chamando a atenção do mesmo para si, buscando seus olhos. Miraram-se apaixonados, enquanto Neji forçava, lentamente, seu sexo contra o da prima.

Em um único movimento, estocou forte e rapidamente, rompendo a pureza da prima, transformando-a em sua e, se dependesse de si, para sempre seria assim, apenas dele. Queria se movimentar, aliviar toda a excitação que sentia, apreciar a grande pressão que as paredes internas dela lhe faziam, porém, ao notar a expressão dolorosa da prima, conteve-se ao máximo.

Hinata sentiu uma dorzinha incomoda, nada muito forte, mas que, mesmo assim, não gostaria de sentir. Porém, ainda assim, sentia um enorme prazer, que praticamente encobria a dorzinha chata que sentiu. Neji beijou-a com delicadeza e paixão, tranquilizando-a ao máximo, começando leves movimentos. Saiu devagarzinho dela, e entrou novamente, ouvindo um suspiro que, talvez, já fosse de prazer. Repetiu o processo, de forma lenta, incontáveis vezes, tentando, dessa forma, fazê-la se acostumar ao seu tamanho. Quando sentiu que poderia, enfim, se movimentar da forma que queria, estocou veloz, depois uma segunda vez, até que houve a terceira, onde aprofundou-se, agora, por completo nela, ouvindo o gemido extasiado que deixou os lábios femininos.

Ia rápido, fundo, forte... Eram tantas sensações deliciosamente gostosas e quase insuportáveis de se sentir, pois eram agoniantes e incitava à mais. Mexia o quadril com velocidade constante, sincronamente, sentindo as contrações da intimidade da prima, que pressionavam sua excitação. Hinata sentia o corpo todo arrepiar, era uma sensação diferente, jamais sentida antes. Quando o primo ia fundo e rápido, seu corpo se contraia involuntariamente, e o gemido saia quase que instantâneo, mal sendo contido.

Neji beijava a prima, e de vez em quando sugava um de seus seios, apalpava e apertava. Estava extasiado e nunca parava de falar o quanto a amava. Já Hinata, arranhava as costas do primo, tocava-o com carinho e pedia por mais. Ambos, enfim, amavam-se, com selvageria e paixão, ignorantes a tudo à volta de si.

Mais algumas estocadas e ambos experimentaram o mais alto, o patamar de tudo aquilo que os aguardava desde o início. Um arrebatamento de sensações e Neji se despejava dentro da prima, sentindo as contrações e os bruscos tremores que o corpo dela, e o próprio, davam por conta do orgasmo mais intenso que já sentiram. Os corpos moles, exaustos, suados e cheirando a sexo se aconchegaram na cama de solteiro da menina, que mantinha um sorriso bobo e apaixonado nos lábios, enquanto que Neji, com uma expressão semelhante a da prima, deitava ao seu lado, logo puxando o corpo da mesma para si.

Hinata virou-se para o primo, ficando de frente para ele, entrelaçando suas pernas nas dele, abraçando-o, também. Olharam-se na penumbra, as pupilas dilatadas facilitando a visão do outro. Tocaram os lábios com carinho, sentindo o sono chegar.

_ Nii-san... _ Hinata chamou, os olhos fechados, igualmente os do primo.

_ Hum...

_ Eu queria te falar uma coisa... _ O garoto murmurou outro "hum", indicando para continuar. _ Eu... Também te amo. Muito, muito, mesmo. _ Sentiu-o acariciar suas costas, e beijá-la novamente.

_ Eu sei... _ murmurou baixo e com uma sonolência sem igual.

_ Hum? Você... Sabe? _ Abriu os olhos e se afastou um pouco do mesmo.

_ Ah, vamos dormir, Hina! Eu sei que você me ama... _ Beijou-a. _ Eu acabei de lhe ensinar...

_ Não! Eu não comecei a te amar agora. _ Disse emburrada. _ Eu já te amava muito antes, só que você parecia não me amar. Desde quando se mudou para cá, que eu sinto esse amor por você._ Completou tímida.

_ Sério? _ Indagou com a voz embargada, soando quase desinteressado.

_ Sim... _ Respondeu, quase que mecanicamente, sentindo os olhos pesarem cada vez mais.

_ Eu te amo muito, Hina.

_ Eu também te amo, nii-san.

Enfim dormiram. Neji, depois de dias sem conseguir dormir, por fim dormia, ao lado de Hinata, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, demonstrando o quão feliz estava. Sentia o coração bater descompassado, saltitante e apaixonado, feliz, principalmente, por ter amado a prima e ser correspondido em seus sentimentos. Esperava que fossem felizes, que, por mais que Hiashi fosse contra o amor de ambos, ele conseguisse lutar, enfrentando todos os obstáculos que, ele sabia, estavam por vir. Antes de pegar totalmente no sono, abraçou-se mais a prima, sentindo a quentura daquele corpo que tanto ansiou, e deixou-se perder no mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

**E, então? Gostaram?**

**Esse foi o maior e mais detalhado hentai que já escrevi em minha vida inteira! Cansativo... ^o^ **

**Antes de agradecer aos reviews, gostaria de comentar que, no outro site que posto a fic, uma leitora me pediu para fazer uma segunda temporada da fic, uma longfic que daria continuação dessa shortfic. Então, o que acham? Devo fazer? Vocês leriam? Sim? Se sim, avisem-me, pois, daí, farei o epílogo dessa fic com uma mini introdução para a long que prolongará a essa!**

**Bem, os reviews irei responder por MP, já que tô postando a fic aqui na faculdade e pelo celular, ainda por cima. E escrever com acentos e tudo o mais pelo celular é horrível¬¬**

**Mas, só para não deixar em branco, agradeço à todos os reviews e quem favoritou e acompanha a fic!**

**É isso minna! Próximo capítulo, o epílogo, sairá em breve, não demorará tanto quanto esse. Espero que tenham gostado e que postem reviews ^o^**

**Beijos da Ni e obrigada, novamente, à todos!**

**Ja ne ^.~**

**Ah, reviews?**


	5. Epílogo

Os primeiros raios solares adentrou o cômodo progressivamente. A janela jazeu aberta, e, por mais que houvesse cortinas a tampando, o sol se propagava, por ali. O quarto foi clareando, os corpos, ali, presentes, aquecendo-se e, por conta da claridade e calor chegados ao mesmo, acabaram por despertar.

Hinata remexeu na cama, tentando se esquivar da claridade proveniente do sol, contudo não conseguiu muita coisa, senão sentir o aperto em torno de sua cintura engrandecer meramente. Estranhou, a principio, ainda mais quando fora puxada contra um peito nu – ela pôde sentir a pele encostar-se a sua própria – e, posteriormente, estreitada, aconchegadamente, entre braços fortes que a circundavam. Arrepiou-se por inteiro e corou fortemente, só naquele instante se lembrando do ocorrido durante a noite.

Céus! Era Neji, ali, seu primo que ela amou por longos anos, platonicamente, mas que, na noite anterior, havia deixado bem claro o quanto a amava. A mente ainda estava zonza pelo sono, contudo as lembranças a preencheram com fervor. Sorriu de olhos ainda fechados, deixando-se levar por aquela quentura gostosa que o corpo do maior emanava. Sentia-se tão bem...

Neji, não muito diferente da prima, acordado há pouco, sentia o coração acalentar por aquele contato tão íntimo e singelo que tinham no momento. Ah, como amava aquela garota que estava em seus braços! E como era bom a sentir, tê-la, ali, em seus braços, sabendo que era retribuído em seus sentimentos. Sorriu como há muito não fazia, e chegou o rosto aos longos fios negro-azulados da mesma, sentindo o cheiro levemente cítrico que emanava. Depositou um cálido beijo na nuca da mesma, sentindo-a se arrepiar, depois descendo para a parte do pescoço alvo à mostra, dando selinhos e aspirando o cheiro natural que a pele dela tinha.

Tremeu insistente quando a mão grande, um tanto quanto macia, do garoto, espalmada em sua barriga, alongou-se e despontou, com os dedos, uma carícia na pele desnuda. Os selinhos ainda eram dados em seu pescoço, a respiração quente do garoto batia-lhe no maxilar, e, como resultado, sentia seu corpo esquentando, arrepiando-se em resposta. Um gemido rouco abandonou os lábios avermelhados, quando a mão, insinuante, desceu até seu ventre, e uma pressão fora feita em seu pescoço, local onde a pele alva fora suavemente sugada para o interior úmido e quente da boca de Neji.

O garoto sorriu e, eroticamente, lambeu do pescoço até o lóbulo da orelha da prima, sentindo-a tremer, praticamente sob si, e gemer inconsciente do que provocava no garoto. Mordeu de leve o local, depois o sugando e, enfim, afastando os lábios dali, para soprar suavemente, fazendo um brusco arrepio acertar o corpo menor.

_ Bom dia, Hime.

A voz rouca fez um calor excitante subir pelo seu corpo, além do insinuante formigamento que se apossava de sua intimidade. Sentiu-se ser virada e, tão rápido quanto conseguiu captar, já estava sob Neji, e seus lábios eram pressionados com ânsia pelos do mesmo. Logo a língua quente acariciava seus lábios e, sem aviso prévio, adentrava sua cavidade úmida, iniciando, dessa forma, um beijo desejoso e deveras agressivo.

Uma mão apertava a cintura fina e a outra percorria, avidamente, o corpo nu abaixo de si. Neji sentia as curvas de Hinata, enquanto, a mesma, sentia o local onde o primo tocava arder de excitação. Os lábios, antes grudados, foram bruscamente afastados para que um gemido sôfrego saísse da boca rosada de Hinata quando Neji, com uma das pernas entre as da menina, pressionou a coxa contra sua intimidade já excitada, provocando uma onda eletrizante em si.

O pescoço alvo, novamente, então, foi atacado pelos lábios famintos do Hyuuga. Mordeu de leve, passando a língua, em seguida, por toda a extensão, dando alternados chupões, para, no fim, descer a boca para o vale entre os seios. Hinata arranhava as costas do primo de leve, contendo a ânsia que tinha de, simplesmente, aperta-lhe contra si com força, podendo, dessa forma, sentir ele totalmente contra si. Contudo, antes que pudesse reprimir mais daquele seu anseio, passos no corredor alertaram de que Hiashi já estava acordado. O corpo de ambos parou desconfortável. As carícias pararam e as faces se viraram em direção à porta do quarto feminino, como se pudessem ver através dela o patriarca passando pela mesma e sumindo escada abaixo.

Mas... A situação não foi bem essa.

Inesperadamente, os passos cessaram em uma posição nem um pouco agradável, já que denunciava ser em frente à porta do quarto em que ambos se encontravam. O ar pareceu sumir do ambiente quando a maçaneta, eles notaram, virou lentamente, angustiando-os pelo suspense emitido.

Não sabiam o que fazer. Ficaram lá, inertes, com a mente tão desesperada a ponto de não conseguir processar nada além de que seriam pegos por Hiashi. E, quando uma pequena fresta na porta se fez, Hinata empurrou Neji com toda a força que tinha, o que o fez cair no chão em um baque forte, e saltou da cama na velocidade da luz.

_ Não! _ gritou sem fôlego e desesperada para que o pai parasse o ato. _ Não abra a porta! E-estou t-trocando de ro-oupa.

Por mais desesperada e insinuante de que fazia algo errado sua voz soou, Hiashi recuou com a porta, fechando-a em seguida. Hinata tremia incontrolavelmente, com medo de que o pai tivesse notado algo diferente, ou, quem sabe, até mesmo ter descoberto o que ela e Neji fizeram de noite, por mais que ela soubesse ser algo quase impossível, já que o pai tomava medicamentos para dormir, pois era insone desde a morte de sua mãe.

Respirou tremulamente, sentindo o coração bater assincronamente e a face, gradualmente, tornar-se estável.

_ Hinata! _ Sobressaltou-se, novamente, ao escutar a voz de seu pai do outro lado, soando rígido demais. _ Você sabe se o Neji já saiu? Passei no quarto dele, e não o vi lá.

Ah, céus! O que faria? Olhou o primo interrogativa, estampando, em sua expressão desesperada, o anseio por uma solução. Não sabia mentir, e o pai notaria caso o fizesse. Tanto que sabia: gaguejar era sinal de nervosismo, ao qual Hiashi, internamente, desejou ser apenas pela timidez excessiva da filha que, com medo de ser pega nua, gritou para si desesperada. Contudo, tinha algo estranho no ar, ele notou.

Com o nervosismo tomando conta de si por completo, deixou-se cair na cama, respirando com dificuldade.

_ E-eu n-não s-se-ei otou-san. Não e-est-tive com e-ele hoje, a-a-ainda-a.

Hiashi pareceu hesitar em frente à porta. Estava em um dilema: acreditar ou não? O clima estava pesado, a tensão em sua filha era, praticamente, palpável. Contudo quis pensar que era coisa de sua cabeça. Se bem que de noite tivera uma mera impressão de que... Não! Hinata não faria nada de errado debaixo de seu teto, e Neji não seria capaz... Sacudiu de leve a cabeça, querendo, dessa forma, espantar os pensamentos incoerentes.

_ Tudo bem, Hinata. Se o vir por aí, diga que preciso conversar ele.

E, dito isso, deixou o corredor, seguindo escada abaixo.

Neji estava, também, desesperado. Contudo não transpassava nenhuma emoção senão a imparcialidade que sua expressão denotava. Suspirou, erguendo-se do chão gélido, postando-se, em seguida, em frente à prima, que mirava a porta, com se Hiashi ainda estivesse lá, do outro lado, pressionando-a irrevogavelmente.

_ Como você vai sair daqui, Neji?

_ Vou esperar Hiashi-sama sair para o trabalho. _ Sentou-se ao lado da prima, pegando a mão gelada da mesma entre as suas mornas.

_ Mas e se ele entrar aqui e...

_ Relaxa, hime. _ Elevou uma das mãos ao rosto corado da menina, acariciando a pele macia do local. _ Ele não vai entrar. Ele nunca entra, aqui, no seu quarto. Além do mais... _ Olhou para o relógio que ficava no criado mudo ao lado da cama da prima, constatando faltar cinco minutos para que o som irritante do despertador começasse a tocar. _ Ele já está de saída.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Hinata olhou de esguelha para o primo, corando fortemente, em seguida, notando que o garoto a observava, também, contudo com extrema malícia. Com o ocorrido de Hiashi, acabou se esquecendo de que estava nua igualmente Neji. E, ah! Como era constrangedor. Ao mesmo tempo em que, naquele instante, um impulso de se cobrir, rapidamente, apossasse-se de seu ser, sentia-se queimar de excitação pelo olhar destinado á si. Além de que não conseguia deixar de vaguear seus olhos pelo corpo másculo do garoto ao seu lado, tanto que lá estava ela, observando cada músculo perfeito do garoto, os braços definidos, a barriga sexy e o... Ah, não! Ela não faria isso! Mas, no final, fez. Observou, tímida, o membro excitado do primo, que a olhava extremamente malicioso. Sentia-se sem graça, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Então, agindo por impulso, Neji jogou Hinata contra o colchão macio, deitando-se por cima dela, beijando-a afoito, quando, já, sobre a mesma. Estavam queimando pelo outro, a excitação já presente. As línguas brigavam por espaço, mas, ainda assim, acariciavam-se com paixão. No entanto, tudo conspirava contra o momento de ambos, já que, despertando-os do transe extasiante em que se encontravam, o som irritante do despertador soou escandaloso na cabeceira da cama.

Com evidente raiva, Neji suspirou aborrecido, querendo pegar o pequeno objeto e o socar contra a parede, no entanto, respirando fundo, saiu de cima da prima, deitando-se ao lado desta. Hinata, mesmo contrariada, levantou-se, esquecendo-se, novamente, seu estado sem roupa, e desligou o despertador.

_ Tenho que me arrumar...

_ Eu sei! _ Respondeu emburrado, fazendo birra por ter sido interrompido quando estava prestes a ter Hinata, novamente.

Virou-se na cama, dando as costas à prima que, achando graça na atitude infantil do primo, riu abertamente. Andou até o banheiro que havia embutido em seu quarto e, lá, tomou um banho relaxante. Depois de alguns minutos, voltava ao quarto, enrolada em uma toalha, à procura do uniforme de sua escola. Achou-o em cima da cadeira de sua escrivaninha, vestindo-o, em seguida. Depois de pronta, seguiu até o primo e notou que o mesmo dormia. Sorriu. O coração se aqueceu e não pôde deixar de suspirar apaixonadamente, sentindo-se leve e completa.

Abaixando-se, depositou um cálido, mas sincero e apaixonado, beijo nos lábios do garoto, e declarou:

_ Amo você.

Passou a mão na face do garoto, antes de sair do quarto e, quando já no andar inferior, pegar a mochila e deixar a casa, notando que Hiashi já saíra.

Caminhou, lentamente, para a escola, sabendo que chegaria cedo de qualquer forma. Cumprimentou algumas pessoas pelo caminho, cantarolava, mentalmente, a música de abertura de um anime que Neji assistia, e mantinha um sorriso brilhante em seus lábios rosados. E foi assim até chegar na escola e ser abordada por mãos fortes que a seguraram pelos ombros, antes que pudesse atravessar o portão que dava acesso ao estabelecimento.

_ Hinata, precisamos conversar.

Paralisou. Prendeu a respiração, sentindo certo desespero tomar conta de si. Lentamente, virou-se para trás, encontrado a_quele _par de olhos a mirando, fazendo-a tremer inconsciente.

_ E-eu não...

_ Só quero deixar claro duas coisas, Hinata.

Aproximou-se mais da menina que, instintivamente, recuava, dando passos incertos para trás. Até que, infeliz, bateu as costas contra a parede, ficando, dessa forma, encurralada.

_ Não tem nada há ser esclarecido...

_ Claro que tem Hinata! _ O garoto se alterou logo se recompondo, antes de prosseguir. _ Você fugiu de mim esse tempo todo, não me deixando contar o que verdadeiramente aconteceu. Não acredito que pôde acreditar...

_ Não! Eu não quero ouvir o que tem a dizer! Não quero! _ Já estava fora de si! Como ele tinha a audácia de se aproximar depois daquilo? Não daria brecha para que ele pudesse lhe falar asneiras e, como sempre, deixar-se comover pelas mesmas. Teria que ser firme.

_ Tudo bem! Não quer acreditar, então não acredite! Mas, só deixando as coisas claras: eu **não **tive nada a ver com o que falaram! Você me conhece, Hinata. Sabe que eu não faria uma coisa dessas. _ Suspirou pesadamente, exasperado consigo mesmo por se deixar levar tanto por aquela menina que o ignorava, e por algo que nem fizera, mesmo que os fatos o tivessem incriminando.

_ Tev...

_ E... _ Interrompeu-a bruscamente, chegando para mais perto da mesma, sentindo, extasiado, o calor que a pele dela emanava. Fechou os olhos, deleitado, por breves segundos, chegando a face para perto da mesma que tremia descontrolada. Os lábios se aproximaram da orelha de Hinata, e, com a voz rouca, prometeu: _ Eu não vou deixar uma coisa ridícula dessas me separar de você. Não vou! Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer. Se eu tiver que caçar o filho da puta que começou com toda essa palhaçada... _ Sorriu malicioso ou notar os arrepios que causava na menina, deixando-se levar pelo clima estabelecido no momento. _ Se eu tiver que me humilhar para que me escute; se eu tiver que te seduzir a cada dia... _ Prensou seu corpo contra o da menina que soltou um, quase inaudível, som estrangulado. _ Eu o farei! Sem hesitar. Por que eu não vou desistir de você, Hyuuga! Custe o que custar.

Assim, sem mais dizer nenhuma palavra, afastou-se, bruscamente, da rubra garota, que, agora pôde ver, mantinha os olhos fechados. Sorriu de lado antes de dar-lhe as costas e seguir escola à dentro.

Hinata não pensou em mais nada. Apenas, ainda sentindo as sensações arrebatadoras que _ele _causara em si, deixou-se ser guiada pelas pernas descoordenadas, prometendo um tombo a cada passo que dava, tão moles que estavam.

Chegou à sala, ignorou os amigos que a chamaram animados, e se sentou em sua carteira. E, só ali, quando já sentada, sentiu o impacto de tudo o que havia acontecido.

Céus! O que havia feito?

[...]

Já passava das dez quando despertou. Sorriu quando se virou na cama e sentiu o cheiro cítrico e levemente floral da prima no colhão da mesma. Demorou-se ali, curtindo aquele aconchego, mesmo que Hinata não estivesse ali consigo.

Passados alguns minutos, enfim, levantou-se, catando, em seguida, o short que usava antes de tudo ter acontecido. Sorriu malicioso, enquanto vestia o mesmo. Seguiu para o banheiro de seu quarto e, lá, tomou um banho rápido, logo saindo do mesmo, secando-se e, quando vestido, jogou-se em sua cama.

Era estranho, mas não conseguia tirar o sorriso aberto que se fazia em seus lábios. Era, praticamente, impossível! Mas quem disse que se importava? Poderia até mesmo dizer que sentia a felicidade plena em toda a sua grandeza infinita. É, estava feliz.

Ansioso, deixou que os olhos pousassem no relógio que mantinha na parede do quarto, contando os segundos para que Hinata chegasse logo e pudesse tê-la novamente, a tarde toda, enquanto o tio não chegava.

O corpo tremeu em expectativa ao pensar em Hinata. Amava-a tanto! Tanto que, naquele instante, já pensava no futuro. Fazia planos. Planejava terminar a faculdade, arrumar um bom emprego e, daí, casar-se com Hinata. Ah! Sim, casar! Mal se aguentava de ansiedade para que pudessem oficializar o que tinham, por mais recente que fosse. Passariam a vida inteira juntos. Um do lado do outro, eternamente.

Afinal, nada podia os separar. Ele a teria para sempre, independente do que acontecesse.

Para sempre...

**_Será?_**

**_..._**

**_Continuação em Resigna-me._**

* * *

**Respondendo aos reviews não logados:**

**Pri: Ah, NejiHina é maravilhoso, não? Amo-os juntos e acho que todos deveriam amar. São simplesmente divos! Pelos "parabéns" presumo eu que a fic tenha lhe agradado, né? ^-^ Bem, a fic terá continuação! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic em Resigna-me! Beijos carinhosos e muito obrigada pelo review.**

**Miiya: Ah, kami-sama! Gomen por não responder os seus reviews, contudo é complicadinho pra mim os responder na hora que estou atualizando a fic, já que você não está logada. Cheguei a procurar seu usuário aqui no site e achei, contudo não sei se é a mesma que comenta nas minhas fics, hehe Daí o receio em responder por MP. Então... Fico feliz que tenha gostado do hentai! Esforcei-me muito ao escrevê-lo e fico feliz em ver que deu resultados ^-^ A fic terá continuação em Resigna-me! Espero que acompanhe a mesma e goste, igualmente ^-^ Beijos e muito obrigada pelo apoio em todos os capítulo! Ja ne ^.~**

**PS: Os outros reviews responderei, aos poucos, por MP! Mas já vou os agradecendo aqui! Amei à todos!**

* * *

**Então, minna!  
Aqui chegamos ao fim dessa shortfic que tanto amei escrever! Contudo, felizmente, não é aqui que nos despedimos, já que a fic terá continuação!  
Espero que tenham gostado desse epílogo e que se interessem pela continuação da fic.**

**Agradeço de coração à todos que comentaram, favoritaram e leram a fic! Muito obrigada pelo apoio de todos que acompanharam a fic até aqui!**

**Sei que esse epílogo não ficou lá grandes coisas, pois não deu um fim concreto à fic, além de que foi o primeiro que escrevi. Mas, sei lá, não consegui escrever um epílogo sem que houvesse uma minima introdução à "Resigna-me". Em todo caso, espero que gostem mesmo assim e acompanhem a long.  
**

**Hum... É só! Espero que comentem! hehe  
**

**Beijos carinhosos, minna! Amei compartilhar momentos com vocês nessa fic! Espero os encontrar em "Resigna-me" ^-^  
**

**Ja ne ^.~**

**Reviews?**


End file.
